


18 ~ Janto highschool au

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Some suicide attempts, Teen Jack, Teenagers, grey is nice and younger, mentions of family death, sorry i suck at tags, teen ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 39,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: Ianto is the average sixth former at his local Cardiff highschool. What will happen when the new boy, jack harkness, arrives And knocks his world out of kilter.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart (mentioned), Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally posted on wattpad and is now being posted on here. I have decided to upload the whole fic in one so I don’t forget. Thank you for reading this fic. I’m still relatively new to ao3 so please bear with me.

Ianto was in his second year of sixth form and he couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. He only had two friends, tosh and Lisa, and didn't much enjoy school. "Hey, ianto... stop daydreaming will you. I asked you what lesson you had next" came Lisa's voice as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Uhh sorry I've got history... god I hate history" ianto sighed as he gathered up his books from the common room desk. "If you hate history why did you take it for A-levels?" Tosh inquired from her computer. Ianto sighed again "my Mam thought I should. And I stupidly listened to her." He stood up to leave "are you two not coming?" He asked noticing the two girls had made no effort to move. "Oh um we've both got frees so I thought I'd sit here and help tosh with her course work" Lisa explained "that's ... okay? Isn't it?". Ianto gave a small nod smiling before he left the common room, truth was he wasn't looking forward to braving the halls alone. 

He walked briskly down the hall trying to keep his head down. Somehow he made it to history without incident. Ianto took his usual seat at the back of the class. He liked it back there it was a place that he could do his work in peace and alone without having people throw things at the back of his head. He hated history, yes but he was annoyingly okay at it which pleased his teachers and annoyed him. His teachers expected him to like history but he didn't, he hated it because it was so boring. "Alright class" came the loud voice of miss Tyler "today we will have a new student, he should be here any moment". As if on cue. A boy with messy brown hair, piercing blue eyes and wearing an raf greatcoat strode through the door. Miss Tyler smiled "welcome jack, take a seat where ever you wish." The new boy, jack apparently, flashed a dazzling smile at miss Tyler before evaluating the room. Ianto assumed he was looking for the most attractive girl to sit next too, considering they had all been muttering about how gorgeous he was from the minute he entered the room. Because of this, ianto was immensely surprised when jack began to stride towards him, dumping his things on the floor next to him before laying his coat over the back of the chair and sitting down next to ianto. Jack smiled at him and ianto couldn't help but smile back, god he was gorgeous. Wait what? What was ianto doing thinking like that about a boy. Ianto was straight wasn't he?

Not even half an hour into the lesson ianto felt a piece of paper being slid across the desk to him.  
'Hi, what's your name. :)'  
The note read, ianto smiled slightly and scribbled his answer down.  
'Jones, ianto jones. You?'  
'Nice to meet you jones, ianto jones I'm Jack harkness. Captain jack harkness to my old school'  
'Captain? Why captain?'  
'I was captain of the soccer team and captain kinda stuck'  
'Soccer? You're american'  
Ianto passed the note back but instead of getting a written reply jack leant towards him. "Oh yeah" he whispered in Ianto's ear in a rich American accent. Ianto felt a shiver run down his spine. He dismissed it quickly as the tickle of jacks breath on his skin or..... something.


	2. Abandoned work

Ianto found himself waiting with baited breath for his second history lesson that week. He honestly didn't know why. It wasn't like there was anything special about jack. Jack and his perfect smile and perfect teeth jack and his amazing body and that damn coat jack and his.... "Earth to ianto!" Tosh's voice cut through his daydreams. He snapped out of his mind state immediately "sorry did you say something?". Lisa giggled over the top of her book "what is it with you this week... you've been all over the place. Come on ianto what were you thinking about ... a girl?". Ianto shook his head "no of course not" he informed them rolling his eyes. "Oh look at that smile .... he's blushing! He totally was". "No I'm blushing because you're embarrassing me Lisa" he hissed a little too harshly, "sorry"  
He muttered. Lisa put her hands up in mock surrender "alright alright". Tosh leant forward over her equation "hey don't you have history now?". Ianto's slammed his book shut "Yes!" He exclaimed maybe slightly too enthusiastically. 

He arrived at his history lesson five minutes early and was surprised to see jack leaning against the doorway. "Hey I was hoping to catch you" he said to ianto in that wonderful American voice. "You're good at math right?" Ianto shrugged "I mean I'm alright" he answered modestly. "I'm terrible" jack admitted "could you tutor me?". Ianto's eyes widened was jack really volunteering to spend time with ianto out of school "sure I don't see why not" ianto told him attempting to stay cool. "Oh errr right yeah is.... does after school today work for you ... you could come over mine?" Jack babbled sounding like he hadn't quite expected that to work. Ianto nodded "where shall I meet you?". "Oh I hadn't quite thought that bit through ...." jack admitted biting the inside of his cheek in thought "tell you what I'll give you my phone number and you can text me later?". Ianto smirked and nodded handing jack his phone so the American could put the number in. 

As the day went on and time grew closer and closer to the end of the day ianto became more and more jittery. Tosh and Lisa watched as he typed out a text and jumped when his phone buzzed a second later as if he hadn't been expecting an answer. "Do you think it's a girl?" Tosh suggested as ianto abandoned his work across the table in the library and began texting back and forth with this mystery person. "Course it is look at that smile" Lisa whispered back sounding gossipy if slightly dejected. "Got to go" ianto announced the second the bell for the end of the day rang. The two girls watched as ianto quickly swooped all of his belongings into his bag with no order and in a very un-ianto like fashion. Ianto rushed from the library and Lisa looked at Tosh "shall we follow him" she suggested with a raised eyebrow, tosh nodded.

"So iantos got a new friend.... we've been replaced Lisa" tosh joked glancing at her friend who looked decidedly worried. "You don't think they're.... you know" Lisa muttered as she watched the two boys. Tosh scoffed slightly "no! No of course not Lisa. iantos straight if he wasn't he'd have told us". Lisa still didn't look convinced so tosh carried on "that's the new kid Anyway he's in iantos history class isn't he they're probably working on a project together.... that'll be why ianto was so eager to get on with it to get history over and done with". "You think I've still got a chance then.... ? with Ianto I mean" Lisa questioned. Tosh nodded "of course look at you you're stunning who wouldn't want to date you." Lisa smiled at her friend. "Besides" tosh continued "they're obviously just friends" she reassured Lisa but as she watched ianto laugh and touch jacks arm.... she wasn't too sure she was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short, they do get longer I promise. The chapter lengths do vary throughout the fic though.


	3. Jack’s home

Ianto laughed and touched jacks arm. The former football or 'soccer' captain smiled at him. They both jumped when jacks text tone rang out, "sorry that's my phone" jack laughed as he reached for it. Ianto watched as the American frowned reading the text, "what's wrong? Everything okay" jack smiled at ianto reassuring him "yeah sorry it's just my mom is stuck in traffic and she's asked me to get my little brother from school... you don't mind do you?" Jack asked and ianto shook his head "I don't mind, how old's your brother". "He's six but when you meet him he'll like to tell you that he is in fact six and a half."

Soon they were stood in the playground of the primary school and a little boy shot into jacks arms "heyyyy buddy..... what's wrong" jack asked his brother. "All of the other kids keep picking on me cause apparently I talk weird" he mumbled into jacks leg. "Can't you tell your teacher" ianto suggested bending down to face jacks brother. He looked at ianto tearily "I did.... she didn't do anything she just told me to ignore them but they didn't stop". Ianto frowned he had been told a similar thing when he was at this school and he was still being bullied to this day. "Tell you what you need to do... when you go to school tomorrow and someone says something about the way you talk you turn round and you say to them that you like the way that you talk and if they keep being nasty then you're going to get your big brother and his friend to talk to the school and they're all going to get into big big trouble". The small boy nodded and wiped his eyes holding onto jacks hand. "Come on then Grey" jack told him nodding at ianto thankfully. Ianto smiled so jacks brothers name was grey. 

As they approached jacks drive a black suv pulled up. "Moms home then" jack laughed as grey ran toward the now parked car. Jack and ianto left mrs harkness with grey as they entered the house. Ianto's mouth dropped, he had assumed jack was wealthy but this house was positively huge. "Wow" ianto couldn't help but breathe jack chuckled at him "it's a bit much isn't it?". "My house could fit into one wing of your house" Ianto's half joked "alright ianto my house isn't that big it doesn't have WINGS". "Sure it doesn't so is your bedroom in the east wing captain?". "Cheeky, come on its upstairs".

Ianto followed jack into his bedroom and followed the Americans example of kicking off his shoes and leaving them just outside the door. He gasped slightly when he fully entered the room, it was like any other teen bedroom except it was filled with gadgets and and a huge flatscreen tv. Ianto watched as jack hung his coat carefully on a hook and stroked out any folds that weren't supposed to be there. "You really love that coat don't you?" Ianto observed, amused. Jack nodded, "yeah it was my dads he was in the raf". Ianto's hesitates a moment before inquiring "was?". Jack stilled first moment "yeah ...... my mum gave it to  
Me after he" jack sucked in a breath tears raising to his eyes "after he died... he got ill". Ianto felt bad for bringing it up "oh jack... I'm so sorry" "no it's fine it was three years ago grey was too young to remember him but it never stops hurting you know". "Yeah" jack and ianto stared at each other for a few minutes before jack reached out a shaky hand towards his bag for his maths book. Ianto reached out to stop him "no don't we dont have too ... not right away nothing's gonna go in your head when you're upset ..... wanna go for a walk or something?". Jack nodded and smiled at ianto before he made his way towards his shoes. Ianto smiled just catching himself at the last minute before he praised jacks smile in his thoughts.


	4. The walk

They got to the end of jacks road and the American suddenly stopped dead. "What?" Ianto questioned looking somewhat concerned. "I don't know where to go... I only know where school is and my house" jack seemed to suddenly realise. "You've never even been to the woods!?" The Welshman exclaimed. "What's the woods?" "Most people walk their dogs there but i found this really nice clearing once. if we hurry we can get there to watch the sun set ... trust me it'll make you feel better" ianto took jack by the hand, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that seemed to shoot through him at the contact, and dragged him across the road and in the direction of the woods.

They wove quickly through the trees, ianto leading the way and soon appeared in a beautiful clearing. Jack looked around in awe, the clearing seemed to be the only place in the woods with a hole in the canopy of green leaves. Through said hole one could watch the sun set. Mossy trees framed the clearing, making it private and a single log sat in the middle of the clearing. Jack watched as ianto took off his jacket and jumper laying them on the ground as a makeshift blanket in front of the log, just big enough for the both of them to sit on. They sat in silence, watching the sun set before jack looked over at ianto. The welsh boy was beginning to shiver and jack felt bad for not even thinking that it might be cold without a coat. Jack slipped one arm out of his coat and shifted closer to ianto. He draped the side of his coat over the boy next to him and smiled slightly as Ianto leant into his warmth. "Tell me about him" came an eventual welsh mumble "Hm?" Jack replied. "Your dad... tell me about him". "Well... he was great yanno best dad you could ever ask for. He wasn't really there much he always had work but I didn't mind. When he did see me and grey he always made time for us and even when he couldn't he would write letters and call .... he even did little doodles sometimes or took funny little Polaroid pictures of the men he was bunking with." Jack let out a sad soft chuckle at the memories. "But then it all went Wrong .... he got ill .... pneumonia from all the cold nights .... it happened a lot people dying from stuff like that but we never thought.... not him....." jack trailed off and he felt a comforting hand on his leg. He turned his head to look at ianto, "better?" The welsh boy asked him. "Actually .... yeah" jack realised smiling at ianto. The two boys stared at each other for a while in silence only the noises of the birds and the wind could be heard around them. Without even noticing, they began to edge closer. A twig snapped, startling them both. "It's late we should go" ianto concluded "uh yeah I'll walk you home" jack replied "you don't have to" "no I insist".


	5. When home is just a house

"Thanks" ianto and jack stood outside iantos house. "Your welcome we'll do maths another time then?" Jack replied with slight laughter in his voice. "Yeah" ianto replied "this weekend okay for you..?". Jack nodded and made to walk away "see you around jones, ianto jones". "Listen jack" ianto protested grabbing both of jacks hands to stop him walking away "if you ever need to talk again... you can have me... well not nor HAVE me but you can talk to me" he babbled and jack chuckled "thank you". Ianto watched as the American walked away. 

Ianto let himself into his house it was past ten and he had told his parents he would be back at eight. "Friends walk each other home hand in hand these days do they" came the spiteful voice of his father. Ianto spun round "what no course not ....we weren't". "Don't lie to me...." his father spat lurching forward he smelt of drink and his eyes were glazed with anger "oh I'll be back at eight I promise I'm just tutoring someone at maths" his dad mocked in a high pitch voice "what's that code for ey? Sorry mam and dad I'm a pansy and I don't want you to know.... is that why you don't have a girlfriend ? Cause you're a filthy bender". He grabbed ianto by the boys collar and shook him "WELL!?" Ianto trembled "n-no dad". He felt his dads fist connect with his mouth and he staggered out of his grip. He stumbled past his dad and up the stairs to his room. He held a tissue to his bleeding lip and thanked god that it hadn't been worse. He didn't know why his dad always thought that ianto was gay. Ianto didn't have anything wrong with people who WERE gay but... he was straight. Wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short chapter


	6. Friends, dates and arrangements

Ianto trailed into school the next day, Friday . He didn't know why he felt so defeated. It wasn't the first time his dad had made stupid and false accusations after all. A throaty laugh caused him to spin round. He knew that laugh, even if he had only known the owner of it for a week. His heart sank when he saw the company jack had chosen. Owen Harper and his best friend Rhys Williams closely followed by Rhys' girlfriend Gwen cooper. Also known as the popular kids or 'torchwood' among themselves. The group name had been famously devised from a drunken night, a string of fairy lights and a distinct lack of trousers. The less said about that the better, ianto thought. The point was jack had chosen his place on the social ladder, Ianto wouldn't be getting him back now. Not that ianto much cared he was perfectly content at staying at the bottom of the social ladder with tosh. Lisa could easily be at the top of the social ladder but her brains and odd choice of friends landed her somewhere in the middle. 

Speaking of the devils, "oh my god ianto what happened to your lip" came Lisa's concerned voice. He turned to his right to find tosh and Lisa looking decidedly worried, he assumed they'd caught him in his staring. "Oh it's nothing .... I tripped on my way home it looks worse than it is" he assured them with a tight lipped smile, he winced and concluded smiling was to be avoided for the time being for the sake of his swollen lip. He allowed himself to be dragged inside the school by the girls as tosh began nattering about something techy that he didn't understand. They found a table in the library and Lisa, never one for sugarcoating things, immediately leant across the table to ianto "so... who was that we saw you with yesterday and have we been replaced?". Ianto huffed a laugh "that's just jack he asked me to help him with his maths and tutor him a bit" he explained before pausing to admit something "we didn't really get all that much tutoring done. We were supposed to meet up tomorrow but now it seems he's chosen Owen's lot as his friends so it doesn't look as if that's going to be happening". Lisa raised one eyebrow and began to speak in a suggestive tone "when you say you didn't get much work done..." ianto gasped slightly and let out a laugh "Shut up not like THAT! I don't like guys Lisa you know that!". Lisa laughed with him "sorry couldn't resist" she sounded almost relieved.

Ianto sat in his music room alone like every week. Music was his favourite lesson and sometimes he wished he had it more than just once on a Friday. Still, that couldn't be helped. "Is this seat taken?" Asked a voice and ianto didn't even look up from his music book until the voice chuckled softly saying "I guess not then". Ianto froze. Wait. That voice. He turned slowly to meet his eyes with the piercing blue ones that belonged to jack harkness. "I wouldn't sit with me if I were you" ianto muttered bitterly when he managed to tear his eyes away from jacks stunning complexion. Jack frowned and plonked himself down in the chair next to ianto "why not?"  
"Cause you're one of torchwood now aren't you?" Ianto wasn't sure why he was being so bitter or why it was affecting him so much. Jack frowned "can't I be friends with you too .... I hardly care what they thi-" he stopped mid sentence staring at ianto. "What?" Ianto barked at him. "What happened to your lip"  
Jack questioned softly. "I tripped..." ianto explained sticking to his lie. "Into someone's fist?" Jack asked with a laugh though he lowered his voice so only ianto could hear him. "What are you on about" ianto answered sounding just a little too offensive. Jack lifted Ianto's chin gently with his finger and swiped his thumb over the small bruise that had begun to form where Ianto's dad had attempted to hit him for the second time. Ianto had managed to wriggle out of his dads grip just as the fist made contact. Still it had left a small but undeniable punch mark that ianto had hoped no one would notice. "Just drop it" Ianto shrugged jack off and turned back to the keyboard sliding the headphones onto his head and beginning to play. He glanced sideways at jack who seemed to be writing lyrics complete with what looked like guitar chords. Ianto rolled his eyes, so jack was a guitar playing singer song writer... of course he was. That's yet another thing to add to his list of why jack harkness was attractive. Not that he had a list of course. 

Jack and ianto had barely said a word to each other in music and ianto soon found himself alone with Lisa in the common room. The day had gone so quickly and it was somehow last period. Tosh was in maths, but Lisa and ianto both had a free period so they were spending it working on their business coursework. "Ianto?" Lisa broke the comfortable silence suddenly, causing Ianto to turn to her.   
"Yeah?"  
Lisa seemed to take a shaky breath before continuing "look i- I don't want this to change anything but tosh thinks I should say this. If you're not interested or it doesn't work out then we can still be friends but.. ianto ...." she trailed off.   
"Lisa? What are you saying" ianto prompted feeling a embarrassed weight settle in his stomach.   
"What I'm saying is... will you go on a date with me! There I said it" Lisa finished flushing red.  
"I ..... don't know what to say" ianto floundered.  
"Oh come on ianto you must have known for a while that I was interested in you ?"  
"No!" Ianto protested suddenly feeling anxious and confused. Ianto was almost glad when the bell rang signalling the end of the day, he gathered his things at top speed and threw and apologetic look at Lisa "look ... can I... can I think about this.... I'll let you know on Monday". Lisa nodded feeling slightly dejected, still it wasn't an out right no.

Ianto rushed from the school grounds not quite knowing what to make of the situation, when his phone buzzed. He slowed to a halt, leaning against a wall and checked the message smiling when he saw who it was from. 

Hey! Just checking, we still on for tutoring tomorrow? - jack x 

Ianto frowned a little at the kiss jack had added on the end of the text before dismissing it as a typo and messaging back. 

Yeah that's fine :) where do you want to meet? - ianto

Immediately he got a reply.

I was thinking the milkshake shop in town? - jack

Sounds good! 11 O'clock okay? - ianto

It's a date (well not a date ... unless you want it to be ;) Jk) see you then - jack x 

Ianto chuckled slightly but there was that little kiss against at the end ... he was over thinking it maybe jack was just affectionate with his friends. He thought back to jacks joke do normal friends joke about that? Probably. Either way he found himself almost looking forward to his date- um tutor session with jack.


	7. (Milk)shaken up

It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date. So why was Ianto currently stood in the middle of him room tossing clothes over his shoulder in desperation? It's not like jack even cared what he looked like. He probably wouldn't even notice. "What's happened in here" ianto turned towards the voice. His mum was stood in the doorway. she was smiling, so ianto was glad she wasn't really annoyed at his mess. His dad had left an hour ago for a business trip and would be away for the week. Ianto was glad about that. "I'm meeting a friend to study.... jack, his name is" he explained. His mum smiled looking around at the mess "right... not a date then?"  
"MUM! No!" Ianto protested.  
Ianto knew his mum wouldn't care if he was going on a date with jack but his dad would. So it was a good job ianto wasn't going on a date with jack.... right?

Ianto finally decided on a pair of jeans and red short sleeved shirt. It was a relatively warm day after all. He tidied the clothes off of his floor so he wouldn't have to do it later and made to leave his room. However he paused halfway out the door and grabbed the aftershave off of his dresser. He wasn't trying to impress jack he just felt like using it that day. At least that's what he told himself. 

Just an hour later, at four past eleven, ianto entered the milkshake bar. He spotted jack right away, sitting at a small table in the corner. The table had low lighting and seemed rather romantic, But ianto dismissed that thought immediately. Jack looked up from his phone and smiled, waving ianto over. Ianto decided to slip into the seat next to jack, it would be easier to do maths this way. The welsh boy soon realised his mistake. On the side which he and jack were sitting on, there were no chairs, just one sofa like seat that could seat multiple people. Ianto didn't know how close to sit to jack without it seeming odd or how far away to sit without it seeming like he couldn't stand being near jack. He couldn't help but look jack up and down. The American had ditched his military coat completely, ianto supposed it was too hot for it. The former football captain normally dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt but today, he was dressed in a shirt and a rather nice pair of black jeans much like ianto was. The shirt jack had chosen was blue and long sleeved, the sleeves were rolled up military style and in a way that quite suited him. Ianto tried not to notice how how the shirt hugged jacks figure or how it had slipped to reveal jacks collarbone, just so. "Hi" jack greeted him with a smile, "hey" ianto replied lamely. 

As jack took out his maths book, ianto noticed a group of waitresses giggling in the corner of the shop obviously checking jack out. He didn't care. He especially didn't care when the waitress took their orders and flirted shamelessly with jack. And he definitely didn't care when jack flirted back leaving the waitress swooning over his accent. "I can't do it!" Jack announced dramatically, throwing his hands in the air in defeat "the calculator's obviously broken its giving me all the wrong numbers".   
"That's it, blame the calculator" ianto smirked causing jack to throw him an accusing look with a pout. "Want me to give you a hint?" Ianto offered with a laugh, jack nodded furiously. "You need to divide by the third number ... not multiply" he watched for a few seconds of jack glaring questioningly at the calculator before the American's face lit up "I did it!" He exclaimed looking quite like a child at Christmas. "Alright...You" he pointed at ianto "don't help me on the next question.... I want to do it myself". Ianto watched as jack worked intently only pausing to push a stray hair back into place. Their milkshakes arrived and the same waitress before took her time in leaving. Ianto wasn't too sure why but he eyed her warily on her way back to her station. It was then Ianto realised he himself was also being watched... by jack. "Eyeing her up?" Came the American drawl he was beginning to know so well. Ianto started "what? no!" Jack laughed for a second before looking at ianto again. "You look nice..." he said quietly almost too himself "red's really your colour". Ianto blushed "y-you don't look too bad yourself" he managed to joke. Jack pushed his work towards him with a smile "how did I do?". Ianto glanced down, a little disoriented by the sudden change of topic "oh uh y-yeah it's good you did you". "Yay!" Jack laughed in mock victory as he put his book away, "so... tell me about yourself ianto any brothers? Sisters? What are your parents like?" Jack questioned as he sipped his milkshake, catching ianto way off guard. Ianto smiled "I've got a sister, she's older .. at uni. My mam is wonderful.. she works a lot though she's a nurse so she's not there often but when she is she really makes the time worthwhile.... and my dad..." he trailed off his had unconsciously touching his split lip. "Your dad did that to you?" Jack questioned softly. Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but he realised there was no point so he shut it again silently. "Ianto I'm sorry ... you don't deserve that" jack reached out a hand and touched Ianto's lip softly with his thumb, he smoothed his had over Ianto's cheek until he was cupping the welsh boy's face lightly. There was just centimetres between their faces. Jack began to close the gap as he leant in. Ianto did the same... until... He suddenly realised what he was doing and leapt away from jack like a terrified kitten. He gathered his things and left money on the table to pay for his milkshake before rushing out the shop leaving a confused jack harkness in his wake. Ianto rushed to the bus stop. He wasn't too sure why he had reacted that way. Yes he was. He wasn't gay he didn't like jack like that ... jack was just his friend. Yes that was it. So why was he feeling all shaken up about it?


	8. The tree

Monday came too quickly for ianto. He wasn't trying to avoid jack ... except he was. "So I was thinking.... oh god ianto put me out of my misery please!" Lisa exclaimed finally as they trailed off to maths well... tosh and ianto had maths Lisa had chosen engineering instead. Ianto's eyes widened, he couldn't be honest and tell her he hadn't thought about it could he? "Uhm can I ... have some more time ... I'm sorry Lisa" he asked, trying to ignore tosh shaking her head at him from behind Lisa. Lisa sighed, "okay but ... let me know by the end of the day ... I need to book tickets" she backed into her classroom as she finished her sentence and ianto let out a breath of relief as the door closed behind her. He and tosh spun in the direction of their classroom when he saw HIM. Jack Harkness. Moving down the hall right towards them. Before he could even register what he was doing ianto had let out a noise somewhere between embarrassment and a school girlish squeak before pulling tosh in the opposite direction to take the long route to maths. "Alright I'm just gonna say it.... what is wrong with you today?". Ianto ran a distracted hand through his hair "I don't know what you mean" he muttered. Tosh shoved him playfully "yes you do... you've been acting weird ever since you got here AND you've been avoiding jack". "No I haven't" ianto protested weakly he paused for a second scanning Tosh's face. Her eyebrow was raised, she wasn't having any of it. "Fine..." he muttered and tosh smiled triumphantly "but you can't tell anyone... we had a tutor session like I said we were going to... turns out he still wants to be something like friends anyway. He tried to ... he tried to kiss me". Tosh laughed, actually laughed at him "is that all! I thought you were gonna say he tried to poison you" ianto blushed and tosh carried on "you didn't kiss though right?" Ianto shook his head "and you don't want to kiss him?" Ianto hesitated for a moment "ianto ... you're straight .. right?" He nodded "right then... so what are you worried about" tosh laughed as they turned into their maths room "just talk to him he'll understand". They took their seats in maths and ianto fired off one text from his phone. 

Meet me out by the tree after this lesson if you've got a free period - ianto 

Immediately he got a reply.

I've got a free. Meet you then - jack

The maths lesson went far too slowly for Ianto's liking. He just wanted to get his talk with jack over and done with. Finally the bell rang. "I'll meet you and Lisa in the library... in... five minutes ...I've just got to ... Uhm ..... do something really quickly" he babbled to a confused looking tosh before shooting out of the room. 

Everyone knew what 'the tree' was. It was the large oak tree at the bottom of the school field it was often shaded from the sun and all in was a good place for a private chat. He leant against the tree and soon enough he heard the American call out to him "fancy seeing you here", Ianto couldn't help but laugh. "What's up" jack asked as he leant against the tree next to Ianto "you've been avoiding my calls and then I get that one text... everything okay?". Ianto took a breath "I ... yeah it's just about Saturday... I'm sorry". Jack smiled and reached out a hand, touching Ianto's shoulder "don't be ... I'm sorry... I'm just glad you're okay when you didn't answer I ... thought something had happened and then I saw you were fine but you were ignoring me and-". Ianto hadn't even realised he'd placed a finger on jacks lips to quieten him. He almost felt jacks breath hitch as he suddenly became aware of how close they suddenly were. He dropped his hand from jacks lips but somehow it came to rest on the Americans chest. He was aware of his breathing and the wind around them as he looked into jacks eyes. He hadn't even noticed they had been leaning in until his eyes fluttered closed and their lips met. The kiss was short and sweet, ianto barely had time to move his hand from jacks chest to his neck before they were pulling away again. Immediately their eyes widened "oh god I'm sorry ... I mean I don't..... not with other guys I'm..stra... I'm sorry" ianto babbled as they panic rose in him "I have to go" he muttered as a form of explanation, flushing red as he rushed off to find tosh and Lisa in the library. 

"Ianto! You said five minutes it's been twenty!" Tosh scolded before she looked at him properly "have you been running?...are you okay?". Ianto nodded before sitting down heavily next to Lisa "yes" he half gasped half told her. "What?" She frowned at him as if he wasn't making much sense. "Yes I'll go on a date with you" ianto explained half regretting the words the minute they tumbled from his mouth. Lisa gave a small squeal of joy while ianto tried to avoid Tosh's glare. He knew she's noticed that his cheeks were a little more flushed than normal. He just hoped she thought it was from the running...


	9. Mid week drama

Wednesday. Ianto trailed into school. After his acceptance of Lisa's date on Monday she had been unbearable, babbling non stop about the film they were going to see and the fact that she really liked ianto. She spoke as if ianto wasn't there. They hadn't even been on one date and she was acting as if ianto was already her boyfriend. 

Jacks Wednesday already wasn't any better. Gwen, Owen and Rhys were questioning him non stop about what had gotten him so down. He had been feeling dejected ever since Monday, he didn't understand why ianto had run off like that. "Jack come on we're your friends aren't we" gwen prompted "you're torchwood" jack pointed out. This group of friends wasn't exactly known to be reliable. "Yeah and so are you now ... so come on spill" owen told him as he threw himself into the wall next to them both. Jack sighed and caved "Ianto" he informed them briefly. Rhys scoffed "we're gonna need a little more information than that mate... what about jones?" He got no answer "you got a crush on him or something ?" He joked. Jacks eyes widened, if rhys had said that as a joke then it couldn't be a good sign. "Wait.." Gwen realised, being the first to catch on "do you really?!" She half shouted, "shhh" jack hissed at her. "Sorry mate" Owen piped up, stretching his arms "pretty sure he's straight he probably wouldn't so much as kiss you." Jack shrugged "see that's the thing..." he trailed off. "He didn't ?!" Gwen gasped, ever the dramatic. Jack gave her a warning glare "but then he just ... ran away" He explained. Rhys kicked a cab across the floor "forget it mate ... it's not worth worrying over" he said with a shrug as he sat down offering the first piece of real advice to the conversation.

Tosh and ianto were waiting outside of English the only lesson they both had with jack. Jack made eye contact with ianto and ianto couldn't help but smile. "I thought you said you DIDNT like jack in that way" tosh hissed under her breath. "I don't" ianto replied distractedly. "Then why can't you take your eyes off him". Ianto managed to tear his eyes away from the attractive American long enough to look at tosh "i can ... see! now can we change the subject?". Tosh shrugged "looking forward to your date with Lisa?" She reminded him of the date loudly causing people to turn round. "tosh!" Ianto hissed flushing red he didn't want people to know about his dating life and he certainly didn't want jack to know. Not that he minded what jacks opinion was of course... just that... well he wasn't the sort of person to tell every new friend about his love life, now was he?Ianto glanced warily in jacks direction. Jack had heard. Jack had definitely heard. 

Wednesday lunchtime came and ianto felt himself being pulled behind a bike shed before he could take two steps away from the history block. Ianto tensed hoping it wasn't one of his old bullies deciding to pick on him again, they'd all been fairly quiet this year. Ianto allowed himself to relax when he saw it was merely jack. "So a date with Lisa?" Jack asked casually as if he hadn't just essentially kidnapped ianto. Ianto nodded "yeah on Saturday" he frowned, Jack was acting odd. If ianto didn't know better he could've sworn jacks face fell. "Do you really wanna go on the date?" Jack sounded almost desperate. The welsh boy nodded uncertainly. Jack shrugged regaining his shield "that's a shame I was gonna ask you to come to my mums housewarming party there's gonna be so many people I don't know there it'll be boring without you" jack seemed to think for a moment "you could come over after your date?".   
"I don't know Jack..."   
"Just think about it ... please?"  
There it was again the desperate note in jacks voice. Ianto's must be imagining it.

The days whipped by far to quickly for Ianto's liking. Nothing much happened at school, it never did. Well apart from jack managed to fall off his chair in history before he had even began to sit down on it. Jack also got the highest maths score in his class on his test and was acting like an excited puppy for the rest of the day. Ianto wondered if exciting and funny things always happened to jack, because as far as he knew they'd never happened to anyone before. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed. 

Before ianto knew it it was Saturday afternoon and he had one hour until his date with Lisa. He pretended not to notice that he didn't bother about his outfit choice nearly as much as he had for jack or that he had to remind himself multiple times that it was ACTUALLY a date not just a movie with a friend. He especially pretended not to notice his lack of nerves that he was pretty sure he should be feeling. He grabbed his jacket and he was out the door.


	10. Date

They didn't need to take the bus into town it was an easy walk. Ianto still picked Lisa up from her house as best as he could when walking. He had given her flowers which, judging by her expression, had been the right thing to do. She linked her arm through his happily and he let her. 

The cinema was busy. Ianto put an arm round Lisa to protect her from being jostled which seemed to please the girl very much. When they finally got to the desk Lisa showed their tickets and Ianto bought popcorn plus a large drink of Lisa's choice with two straws. Lisa apparently thought that this was romantic... ianto just had never had much money and always made do with what he had. But he didn't mention it. To make matters decidedly worse Lisa had chosen a horror. Ianto supposed it was so she could burrow into his chest at the most scary parts. What actually ended up happening was Lisa watched intently eating popcorn, undisturbed while ianto watched through his fingers and sometimes, very rarely letting out an incredibly manly squeak...

Towards the end of the film ianto felt his phone vibrate. He snuck a peek at it and smiled slightly at the words on the screen. 

Having a good date? Offer still stands at mine, I'm bored out of my literal mind! I'm not even going to drink tonight in case you come ... don't wanna be too wasted to enjoy your gorgeous face do I? Sorry you're on a date... with a pretty girl... I know. Hope to see you soon - jack x 

Ianto slipped his phone away discretely before Lisa noticed and turned back to the film where he realised the end credits were just starting. He and Lisa left the cinema quickly to avoid the rush and began their walk back to Lisa's house. Lisa carries the left over popcorn and was suddenly very glad she had, had the sense to leave the flowers at her house. They walked in near silence only talking to discuss the film... well Lisa's way of discussing a film ... taunting ianto that he was absolutely terrified. It wasn't his fault he didn't like horrors.

They finally arrived outside of Lisa's house. Lisa balanced the quarter filled popcorn on a nearby wall and turned to ianto. "Thank you so much for a lovely night ianto" she said sounding deliriously happy. Before ianto knew what was happening, let alone how to stop it, Lisa's lips were on his. He tensed, this wasn't how a kiss was supposed to feel. It was supposed to flood his veins with fire and leave him weak at the knees like it had when he had kissed ... jack... sudden images of jack filled Ianto's mind. Jacks smile. Jack kissing him. Jacks perfect hair. Jack stealing a sip of Ianto's milkshake. Jack and his bloody coat... ianto pulled away from Lisa suddenly, leaving her very confused. "I'm sorry" he managed to stutter before he took off. He was managing to do a lot of running these past few weeks.

He thought he was running home, that was, until he passed his house completely. He kept running. He didn't know where he was going as he weaved round corners. He still didn't know where he was going when he turned into a road. In fact he only registered where he was when he was knocking on the door of a house. Jack's house...

Jack sat on the stairs listening to the music and laughter from the party. It was no good it was ten o'clock and ianto hadn't replied to his text so he obviously wasn't coming. He sipped on water... he hadn't been lying when he told us to he wasn't drinking that night. He sighed and stood up, ready to resign to his room when he heard it. Knocking. "I'll get it!" He yelled to his mum in the kitchen. Of course it might not be ianto. But jack could hope. He practically ran to the door. "Expecting someone?" His mum called over the music popping her head out of the kitchen with her eyebrow raised. "Just a friend ianto... the guy who's helping me with my maths" jack explained just as he opened the door. 

Ianto stood for a second taking in the sight. Jack. His jack. Well not HIS jack but maybe one day... ianto stared into jacks eyes silently for a second catching his breath from running. He suddenly lunged forward and pulled jack in by his shirt. He crushed their lips together. The kiss was nothing like before, it was passionate and fierce and full of need and want. Ianto let out something between a whimper and a sigh as jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling him closer. They came up for air eventually, leaning their foreheads together. "Hi" jack said softly with a smile "hey" ianto replied with a light breathy chuckle. "Date that bad huh?" Jack asked half joking. Ianto smiled before explaining "she kissed me... and al I could think about was you.". With that last word he pulled jack back into a quick crushing kiss before the former football captain began to tug him towards the stairs. 

They were half up the stairs when jack heard his mum hiss his name 'friend?' She mouthed making quote marks in the air with her fingers. Jack just shrugged with a smirk, his mum shook her head fondly before making her way back into the party. The second jacks bedroom door was closed ianto pounced on him again. The kiss was filled with twice the amount of passion than the last. Ianto's jacket was the first to go.


	11. Actions not words

"You alright?". Ianto glanced lazily across jacks pillow into the eyes of the owner of the voice. "Yeah" he smiled sleepily, "not everyday you go on a date and end up in bed with someone completely different." He shifted onto his side and ran a hand down jacks bare tanned chest. He felt jacks hand wrap around his back pulling their bare skin closer together. "You should sleep" jack informed him with a yawn. "One sec then". Ianto rolled over and swiped his jacket off of the floor. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his mum, informing her that he wouldn't be home that night. Jack must have guessed what he was doing because he smiled and reached out an arm for him. Ianto leant his head on jacks chest and it just felt ... right. He let the beat of jacks heart and the feel of jacks hand in his hair lull him to sleep. 

"Morning sleepy head" were the first words ianto heard the following day. He groaned slightly "what time is it?" He mumbled and jack chuckled slightly "half ten". "Still morning for another hour and a half" ianto decided burrowing into the blankets and jack. " as much as I'd love to stay here and cuddle I don't think my mom would appreciate finding two naked boys in her sons bed" jack chuckled as he climbed out of bed and tossed ianto his jeans and some spare clean underwear. Ianto laid still with the garments in his hand for a few minutes before deciding it better to actually get up and dressed.

Jack saw ianto out, deciding not to walk him home in case his dad saw them again and got the wrong end of the stick ... although now of course it would be the right end of the stick. Ianto mock tutted at jack "and to think you didn't even take me on a date first ... shame on you jack harkness" he giggled ... actually giggled... ianto jones doesn't giggle. He does now apparently. 

He let himself into his house glad that his dad wasn't yet back. The lack of a car in his drive was always comforting to ianto. His mum was there when he opened the door "date with Lisa went well then?" She questioned her arms full of clean, damp linen. Ianto shook his head "no" he said as he went to pour himself a glass of orange juice. His mum frowned "where did you stay then?". "A friends... jack's" he said simply hoping his mother would assume he had just stayed the night at a friends after a bad date. No such luck, almost immediately he heard the words he knew would come sooner or later "ianto is that a love bite?". Ianto's hand flew up to his neck "uhmmm". His mum sighed "oh ianto...". "Don't tell dad" ianto warned her quickly. "Why would I ... not after what he did when jack just walked you home..."  
"You heard?"   
"Of course I heard ianto it's a little hard to sleep with that going on" she paused a second before continuing "I would have done something but you said not to interfere".   
Ianto shook his head "you could get hurt" he muttered and pushed past her up to his room. Once he was in his room he stripped himself of yesterdays clothes. He glanced in his mirror and sighed glad his mother hadn't been able to see more than his neck. His chest and collarbone was peppered with hickeys of various sizes and colours. Despite himself he smiled, thinking of the boy who had put them there. Jack really was a man of action ... not words. 

Jack paced up and down in his room, he couldn't bear it any longer. He fired off a quick text. 

Everything okay? - jack x

Almost immediately his phone buzzed.

Everything's fine :) you definitely left your mark(s) though - ianto x 

Jack smiled at the small kiss at the end of Ianto's text. It was all going to be fine. He hoped.


	12. True rumours

Ianto trailed into school Monday. His mum had been true to her word and as far as iantos father was concerned his date with Lisa had gone well and he had not stayed the night anywhere after it. Still, ianto was not looking forward to facing tosh and Lisa, after all running away after a date can't be the right behaviour. His eyes fell on a sobbing Lisa being consoled by a sympathetic tosh. He decided to take a seat away from them for the first time in his life as tosh glared daggers at him from her seat. He watched discretely as Lisa disappeared out of the common room and into the girls bathroom presumably to clean herself up.

"Where the hell did you go after your date with Lisa? apparently you ran past your house" came the annoyed tone of his friend. Ianto looked up. He hadn't realised Lisa had watched him run past his own house. "Sorry" he muttered looking back to his book. Tosh swiped his book clean out of his hands "sorry won't cut it ianto WHERE did you go!" She repeated beginning to raise her voice. "I needed to talk to a friend ... I went to jack's .. happy now?".   
"Oh yeah just to talk?"   
"YES tosh just to talk"  
Tosh reached forward and before he could stop her she had pulled on the neck of his t-shirt and revealed the hickey that was still very much prominent on his heck. "I .... Uhm" ianto stuttered struggling to get away from tosh. She held onto his t-shirt, the material stretched revealing the hickeys that peppered his collarbone and disappeared under his shirt obviously covering his chest as well. "Jesus Ianto" tosh exclaimed letting him go forcefully. "Tell me the truth for once did you actually go jack's or some other girls". Ianto's eyes fluttered closed for a second "jack's" he muttered quietly. "Jesus ianto" tosh repeated her voice rising rapidly "she is DISTRAUGHT ... why did you even go on the date you could have just TOLD US YOU WERE GAY!" The whole common room fell into silence. Tosh covered her mouth as if she was shocked at what she had just said. Ianto snatched the book out of her hand and stormed out of the common room feeling like all eyes were on him. 

Lisa returned to the common room looking a little more like herself "what happened... tosh?" "He's gay... at least I think he is... he slept with jack... or got close to it..." tosh muttered slightly stunned.  
"What are you on about ... who... who's gay?!"   
"Ianto... and I just outed him".  
Tosh turned to look at Lisa. "I'm going home.. I can't deal with this today" the heartbroken girl murmured to her friend. Tosh nodded understandingly. 

And so the rumour started that ianto jones was, in fact, a homosexual. 

Ianto flung himself under the tree, hidden from view. This would spread like wildfire through the school, what's more his dad would definitely find out now. He shuddered at the thought. He glanced at his watch. He had history now. He wasn't going. How could he go after that? 

Jack glanced worriedly at the empty seat beside him. Where was ianto? "Have you heard" one girl piped up maliciously "apparently ianto jones is gay ... he went on a date with Lisa Hallett just to prove he wasn't ... poor Lisa's heartbroken .. I know i would be." "It's disgusting" one boy piped up. "Where is Jones Anyways?". "Run away into oncoming traffic with any luck I would if I realised I was gay". Jack's hands shook with worry and rage as he endured an hour of taunts directed at Ianto. 

The minute the bell rang jack was off like a shot. Somehow he knew exactly where to look for Ianto.

"I knew I'd find you here" jack said with a smile as he found the welsh boy leaving against the tree. "What happened theyre all saying.. hey heeeeyyy what's wrong it's okay I'm here". Ianto had begun to cry. He didn't know why he was crying. Well he did. But he didn't know why he was crying NOW in front of jack. He felt the American sit down beside him. He felt an arm snake round him pulling him to safety. "I know it's not a good time but .... do you want to go on a date with me?" Jack muttered. This made ianto laugh slightly through his tears "you really do have no filter do you" he teased smiling up at jack with watery eyes. "Is that a no or a yes"   
"It's a yes"   
"Want me to take you home? Get away from all this?" Jack asked him with good intentions   
"NO!" Ianto exclaimed startling jack  
"I'm sorry I mean. Just my dad..." he muttered, embarrassed.  
"We could go back to mine?" The American suggested. Ianto nodded drying his eyes. He hadn't exactly known jack long but he could already tell he was a good guy.


	13. Revenge and text messages

It was Thursday, ianto hadn't seen jack all week apart from classes obviously. The point was, they had no time to discuss their date. Lisa was still ignoring him, he didn't mind, she had every right to be upset. As he was leaving the history block (and avoiding every stare thrown his way) he felt himself being kidnapped ... again. 

"Just me" came the American voice he knew so well. "Jack I'm meeting tosh soon what do you want" he hissed. Jack let out a low chuckle "charming ... I just wanted to do this" he tugged ianto forward by his jacket, bringing their bodies close together. The welsh boy's breath hitched in anticipation for what was to come. He watched as jacks eyes flickered to his lips and back up again to meet Ianto's baby blue eyes. From here ianto could observe that jack's eyes weren't grey as some may think but are actually a rather pale blue. And with that thought his eyes fluttered closed and their lips met in a slow but in no way chaste kiss. Their lips danced together in a tango as ianto brought his hands to rest on jack's hips. He could feel jack's hands cupping his face lightly and playing with the short hairs at the back of his head. They pulled away after a few seconds but for all they knew it had been hours. 

A brilliant idea suddenly graced Ianto's mind and he began to ghost his lips down jack's neck towards the Americans shirt collar. "Ianto... w-what are you doing" jack murmured as ianto moved his shirt collar away to reveal tanned skin. "You got to leave your mark on me... I didn't quite get the chance so.... call it revenge" ianto whispered against jack's newly flushed skin. He leant in and sucked on the skin lightly at first, he slowly increased the suction as he grazed his teeth over it ever so slightly. He pulled away, planting a light kiss on the forming purple bruise and smirked at jack. "I have to go" he informed the blushing American before stepping back "but you might want to stay here a little while" he added with a light chuckle glancing down to jack's tight (now even tighter) black jeans briefly. "You don't sound very apologetic about leaving me" jack replied a little breathlessly. Ianto leant forward his breath tickling jack's ear "I'm not" he whispered with a smile. And with that he was gone leaving a very flustered jack behind.

"Jack!" Gwen exclaimed when jack finally emerged back in the common room "what took you so long?". Jack looked around for a second "Uh I was talking to someone. where's rhys?". Gwen looked suddenly defensive "don't know don't care" she said quickly. Jack raised his eyebrows at Owen who in turn shrugged and looked away guiltily. Whatever had happened they clearly didn't want jack to know. Jack sat down heavily on a chair and glanced around the room. Ianto wasn't there. Of course ianto wasn't there. Why would he be after what happened on Monday. As he turned his head Gwen leant forward seemingly examining his neck "is that a hickey?" She asked curiously. Jack tugged his collar closer to his neck "maybe". Owen leant forward "but that looks recent..." he remarked and jack blushed. "It is recent" Owen concluded with a smirk leaning back on his chair and lounging on it like a sofa. Gwen leant close jack not sure if what she was about to say was wanted in the common room "so that thing about ianto being gay is... Yanno" jack shrugged "I don't know he could be or he could be bisexual" he muttered "either way I'm hoping it blows over soon.. it's way easier for him that way trust me". Gwen nodded "but you and him.." jack sighed "there IS no me and him" he paused for a second thinking wistfully "not yet" he added. Owen smirked at him, by now jack knew that that particular smirk meant something along the lines of 'Thats right mate, you go for it'. Jack glanced at his watch "oh shit I've got..." he stalled "Gwen what lesson do I have". Gwen gave an amused smile of course jack still didn't know his time table "maths... if you're quick you can make it on time". Jack rushed out of the common room as fast as he could without being accused of running in the corridors. 

The end of the day was gladly accepted by ianto as he walked out of school... alone. Tosh had taken to walking with Lisa and he didn't mind... really he didn't! Okay so maybe he minded a bit but at least he could listen to music without being considered rude or unsociable. His song was inturrupted by a familiar sound. Text message. He knew instantly, it was from jack. Not because he'd changed the text tone for jack's contact so he knew when to read the message immediately .... or anything. I mean who does that ... that's just lame ... right? Anyway, he pulled out his phone and opened the text message smiling at the words on his screen. 

Hey, it's your favourite (former) captain! I was wondering about our date. There's a fun fair on tomorrow and I thought we could go. It's not the most romantic of first dates but it could be fun - jack xx 

Ianto replied almost immediately. 

Sounds fun! Anything but a cinema date ;) haha already counting the hours - ianto xx 

Maybe walking alone wasn't so bad after all.


	14. Carousels and candyfloss

The bell rang and ianto was off like a shot. Jack had told him he would be picking him up at six. That gave him approximately four and a half hours to get ready. He had finished school at half one today due to teachers being off and normally he would spend his time in the library studying for the remaining hour and a half of the day. But he had a date tonight and he needed to look his best. The fun fair was a night funfair beginning at quarter past eight. He and jack were going to get a light dinner before arriving at the fair. Jack had assured him it would be nowhere fancy so ianto didn't have to worry about that. To his relief his fathers car was not in the drive, however his mothers car was. Good. He needed her to tell him how he looked. He rushed through the door like a tornado and rushed straight for the stairs. "Ianto?" His mum appeared in the living room doorway "you're home early... what are you in such a rush for". Ianto spun round "sorry didn't I tell you .. I've got a date .. gotta get ready".   
"When is this date..." his mum questioned looking at the clock.   
Ianto glanced hurriedly at his watch "in four hours twelve minutes Annndddd ... 32 seconds" he clarified before turning and rushing up the stairs leaving his mother smiling and shaking her head at her son.

He hopped in the shower like his life depended on it. For his date with Lisa he had just shaved and changed his clothes. But the getting ready period for his date with jack was LIFE OR DEATH according to ianto. He trimmed and filed his nails. He shaved for the second time that day and even whitened his teeth with the whitening strips he had bought with no intention of actually using. He was acting like a total girl about this date but he didn't care. He sprayed his antiperspirant and secured his dressing gown round him as he searched for an outfit. 

He glared at his wardrobe suspiciously as if it was about to grow legs and begin running down the street. He had migrated to sitting in the middle of the floor amongst the clothes that he had tossed over his shoulder. At this point ianto was fully convinced that his wardrobe was purposely hiding clothes from him so he wouldn't land a second date with jack. To be fair ianto had been searching for half an hour for an outfit, if someone randomly told him that unicorns existed and the earth was flat then he'd probably believe them. He flopped back into the pile of clothes behind him. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Maaaammmmmm" he called hoping she'd hear him from where ever in the house she was. She appeared in his doorway seconds later "yes love?... what happened in here?!". Ianto sat up and gestured wildly to his wardrobe "I have NOTHING to wear". His mum chuckled lightly "well nothings in there ianto it's all over your floor" she pointed out earning her an unimpressed glance from her son. "Alright alright what about this" she picked up a blue shirt. Ianto shook his head "jacks already seen me in that around .... two days ago aaaattt 11:55".   
"Oh so it's jack you're going on this date with then is it...?" his mum questioned choosing to ignore the fact that her son had just managed to account the exact day and time jack had seen him in a particular shirt. 

With the help of his mum ianto had settled on tight fitted black jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. He realised, with a gasp, that he barely had enough time to clean his teeth, tidy his room and spray his aftershave before jack would be arriving. He was right just as he placed his aftershave back on his desk the doorbell was ringing. He reached out to grab a jacket before pausing. No he couldn't bring a jacket because then, if he gets cold, jack would give him HIS coat ... then he'll know it's legit. Ianto blushed feeling like a silly fifteen year old girl on her first ever date. He decided against the jacket anyway. It probably wouldn't be too cold ... right?

He rushed down the stairs almost stumbling on the last step. He opened the door to a smiling jack. He glanced the American up and down. Jack was wearing what could only be described as a practically full military style outfit. He wore a blue shirt with a white cotton t-shirt underneath. He completed the look with grey trousers, a brown belt and light grey suspenders which he somehow managed to pull off flawlessly. The look would not have been complete without jack's signature coat. "Ready to go?" Jack questioned gesturing to the black SUV he had parked outside Ianto's house. Ianto supposed he had borrowed the car from his mum that night. Ianto nodded smiling as he shut the door behind him. Ianto's smile only grew when jack held the passenger door open for him. 

They pulled up outside of a restaurant, they both climbed out of the car and jack acted disappointed. "Oh I wanted to open the door for you again". Ianto's laughed "shall get back in the car" he joked, jack grinned "yes". Jack offered ianto his arm and ianto looped his arm round it tentatively, "don't worry about this restaurant it's..." jack struggled to think of the words. "Gay friendly?" Ianto suggested with a smile, jack laughed loudly pulling a slight face "god you make us sound like dogs looking for a dog friendly pub ... but yes If you like it's gay friendly", he added quote marks with his fingers around the words 'gay friendly' which earned him a laugh from ianto as they entered the restaurant. 

Before ianto knew it they were ordering their meal. They laughed and joked, the food came and went quickly as did the time. It was approaching quarter to eight and they still needed to get to the fair. They paid for their meal and made their way back to the car.

Jack parked the SUV ... somewhat successfully ... on the field designated to parking. They Made their way towards the glittering lights of rides and delicious smells wafting from the various food trucks. Ianto glanced around for a second his eyes suddenly landing on a carousel. He gestured to it excitedly, jack laughed and nodded. Jack didn't say it out loud but he loved how adorably animated ianto had become tonight he was normally so proper and studious but he seemed to be letting go a little tonight. They rode the carousel together, with jack on the front of the horse and ianto on the back. 

They made their way through the fair like kids in candy store. Jack had somehow managed to win ianto a tiny toy koala on hook a duck and ianto had scored jack a plushy snake in a game of archery. Jack had thought ianto looked extremely attractive wielding a bow and arrow tot he prize ianto gifted to him was really just a bonus. They shared candyfloss and bickered over the proper name for it. Jack, ever team America, argued that it would always be cotton candy whereas ianto insisted it has always been candyfloss. They never had decided who was right because jack got distracted by a wisp of cotton candy (or candyfloss) in Ianto's hair that had obviously been placed there by the wind. They were pretty sure that they rode every ride and tried every game in the fair when they both glanced at their watches and sighed. It was getting late. "Hey ianto" jack nudged the welsh boy with a grin and nodded towards a Ferris wheel, a glint in his eye. "Let's have one ride on the Ferris wheel just before we go... we may as well it's the only thing we haven't been on". Ianto smiled and allowed himself to be dragged towards the short queue. Soon enough they were in the small compartment sitting down as the large wheel turned slowly in the night. Ianto began to shiver, he had only just realised how cold it was when he wasn't rushing around like a sugar crazed child. He could feel jack shifting beside him, but he didn't think anything of it. That was, until he felt the Americans heavy coat being draped around his shoulders. He accepted the heavy warmth happily as their carriage came to a stop for a second at the very top of the ride. They glanced out across the land marvelling at the lights in the distance. "Beautiful isn't it" ianto marvelled. "Yeah..." jack agreed but when ianto turned to face him he realised the American was no longer looking at the view. Ianto was suddenly very glad that it was too dark for jack to notice his blush as they looked into each others eyes. Jack licked his lips quickly in anticipation and ianto took jack's hand in his lightly. They leant in. Their lips met in a soft kiss for a few moments, smiling against each other almost involuntarily. Ianto's lips tasted of sugar and spices. Jack smelt fiery and floral at the same time, like a fire graced Rose. They chuckled as the ride jerked, they were beginning their descent but together ... they had barely reached the top. 

They made their way towards the SUV. Ianto still had jack's coat draped around his shoulders. He liked it. Not only was it warm but it smelt like jack. He soon realised he had to let it go in the car, though, when jack turned on the car heating. Ianto laid the coat carefully in the back seat of the car, knowing just how much it meant to jack. He clutched his tiny toy koala and jack placed his snake on the back seat with his coat for safe keeping as he drove. They played songs on the way back shouting the lyrics as they cruised along the roads. Sadly though, all good things come to an end and before they knew it the car was pulling up outside of Ianto's house. "Thank you for... tonight" ianto half whispered with a smile. Before he could think too much about what he was doing he surged forward and pulled jack into a thanking kiss. Their arms wrapped round each other as though they would never let each other go. Unfortunately, neither of them had noticed the car in Ianto's drive that hadn't been there earlier. They most certainly didn't notice the man standing at the window seething with rage seeing his sons lips locked firmly onto that of another man.


	15. Glass and hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: blood, abusive father, use of the word f*g

The house was in darkness when ianto cracked the door open. He assumed everyone had gone to bed, perhaps he even hoped that they had. Maybe he hoped so much, he didn't notice the living room light illuminating the hallway. He crept down the hallway to the kitchen, tossing his koala prize onto the stairs for now. Whilst he was filling his glass with water he heard a sound behind him. He tensed. "Hello ianto...", his dads voice was scarily calm, it was almost eerie. "Where's mam?" Ianto questioned attempting to steady his voice.  
"Work... she's got the night shift", ianto shuddered, his fathers voice sounded menacing. He took a sip of his water to calm his nerves and turned to face his father. "Where were you, ianto?.."  
"Uhm ... I was on a ... date"  
"Who with?"  
"Lisa?..." Ianto hadn't meant for her name to sound like a question.   
"That's funny... because when i saw you arrive... I'm pretty sure you were sucking the face off of that JACK BOY". His fathers voice rose slowly and with those last two words he slammed his fist on the kitchen table. Ianto jumped, cold water sloshing from the glass over his hand. "I- I mean I wasn't" he stuttered. "DONT TRY AND BACK TRACK NOW IANTO ... WHAT ARE YOU EY?! A FILTHY FAG?!".   
"Dad please no I'm-", he didn't have time to finish his sentence. His father lunged forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt tearing it slightly with his force. The glass of water slipped from Ianto's fearful grip and shattered on the tiles of the kitchen. 

Ianto could feel his fathers fingers digging into the soft flesh of his neck. He wondered, if just for a second, whether his dad was attempting to rip his throat out with brute force. Then came the blow. A sharp punch to his nose paired with a hard knee between his legs sent ianto flying to ground. His hands stung as they hit the cold tiles with a slap. He lay still for a second his eyes squeezed shut, tears began to fall from behind his eyelids. "STOP!.... CRYING! PRINCESS!" His father bellowed, punctuating each word with a sharp kick to Ianto's back and spitting the last word with disgust. Ianto whimpered in pain... so his father was wearing his hiking boots ...okay. He heard his father bend down. He could hear glass being moved around and if he knew his dad... he wasn't clearing it up. Sure enough a shower of broken glass pelted his face. He shook slightly, laying still on the floor. He needed to brace himself for what was next. Nothing happened. A door slammed.. and ianto was alone. He cracked an eye open warily. He heard the front door slam... he was home alone... he tried to move. Groaning at the pain he dragged himself upright. He knew he had glass in his cheek. He reached up, feeling it. He braved himself and pulled hissing at the pain... still, at least it wasn't in the cut anymore. He turned towards the door whimpering at the pain in the back of his head ... the world spun, he leant against the sink weakly. His father hadn't left him like this before. He put a hand to the back of his head. Blood. He must have hit his head as he fell. He glanced to the floor, he felt sick. He hadn't expected to see his own blood pooling on the white tiles, running like tiny rivers between them. He had to get out of here. Out of this house. 

He was running and running. He was Vaguely aware of the blood dripping down the side of his face... but he didn't care. This time, he knew where he was going. He just wanted to get there. He didn't care about the odd looks given to him. He didn't even stop to acknowledge the police officer who tried to ask him whether he was running from someone at this time of the night. 

He was there. The world was spinning, but he was there. He barely had the strength to tap on the door but somehow he managed it. 

Jack was chatting with his mum in the kitchen when they heard it. Barely a knock. His mum started, "I'll get it" he told her as he crept to the door. He wasn't sure who it could be knocking so eerily at this time of the night. What he saw, he wasn't prepared for. Ianto stood swaying on his doorstep, barely aware of the world around him. Ianto was still in the clothes he had been just hours before when jack had last seen him, but they were torn and bloodied. He barely had time to catch the Welshman before he collapsed into his arms, eyes sliding shut almost peacefully. 

"MOM!" He yelled frantically "MOM CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

He could hear his mother scrambling for her phone as he spoke to ianto trying to wake him up. "Ianto please .... come on... we've got a second date .... in a few weeks .. remember? You have to be okay for that." He pleaded his voice hitching slightly wanting nothing more than for his friend/date to be okay. 

He heard his mum chattering on the phone. He knew they'd begin to ask her questions about Ianto soon ... and she hadn't even seen ianto. Jack tried to take iantos hand in his, that's when he noticed it. Ianto was clutching the tiny toy koala from the fair. Jack half smiled as he took the koala gently and put it in his pocket, even when ianto was hurt and running he had still held onto the koala. He assumed ianto had grabbed it as he ran out the door, though he couldn't think why. His mother wandered out into the hall trying not to look at the unconscious boy in her sons arms. "Is he bleeding?" She repeated the operator's question to jack. Jack nodded "uh ya the back of his head and there's more cuts on his face" he clarified biting his lip and trying not to concentrate on the old and fresh blood mingling in Ianto's hair. 

His mum repeated this to the worker on the other end of the phone. "Jack is he breathing?" She asked suddenly and the question hit him like a ton of bricks... his blood ran cold. Why hadn't that been the first thing he checked? He leant forward tilting Ianto's chin up to free his airway "Um ....... yes... no?? I don't know??! shallowly?" He exclaimed in anguish, his eyes filling with tears. He followed the advice of the operator and put ianto in the recovery position as best he could, while pressing a cloth to the gash on Ianto's head to slow the bleeding. 

His mother watched in silence. He turned to her, looking up from the floor "mom?.." jack asked not exactly know what he was asking for. He suddenly looked like a small child again, seeking comfort.


	16. The hospital

The ambulance arrived. Ianto was placed onto a stretcher and carried from the house. Jack wasn't aloud in the ambulance with him as he wasn't family but they were able to follow behind in the car if they wanted. Hot tears spilled from jack's eyes as he stood, stock still in the doorway. He felt his mums arm snake round him, pulling him close. He breathed in the comforting, musky scent of her perfume and relaxed against her feeling like a child again. "He'll be okay" she murmured, jack took a breath of cold night air "b-but what if he's not" he managed to stutter, only now realising that he was sobbing. "Mom.... can I follow the ambulance?". His mum smiled "course you can ... but I'll drive you. You're in no fit state to drive. I'll have to go and get grey. We'll just drop you off then come straight back ... grey needs his sleep." As if on cue, they heard a sleepy snuffle behind them. "Mom....what's happening .... why is jack crying?" Came the small voice of grey. "It's okay grey we just have to drop jack off somewhere okay? so we're going to get in the car" his mum explained in a calm voice, smiling. Jack didn't know how she did it.

Jack tapped on his knee impatiently as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. Grey had, thankfully, fallen straight back to sleep in the back of the car so he wouldn't worry when they pulled up at the hospital. But jack was worried, he was very worried. He started when the sirens started to blare from the ambulance in front. "Mom... Mom why have they turned the sirens on .... do you think he's okay?" He panicked frantically. His mum nodded and smiled comfortingly as she focussed on the road in the night. FINALLY, they arrived at the hospital and jack hopped out, thanking his mum. He rushed through the double sliding doors of the hospital and reeled slightly at the clean chemical smell. He came face to face with a kind looking red haired receptionist. "Hi... I'm ... I followed an ambulance... my boy- my friend collapsed and they said I could follow.... now I don't know what to do." He babbled as she waited patiently. She gestured to a seat as she typed "you can wait over there... as soon as we get him through and ready for you to see him... I'll let you know."

Ianto blinked his eyes open to face bright lights. "Welcome back ianto how are you feeling" A young nurse smiled at him. He blinked "um I'm okay .... wheres jack". The nurse frowned "whose jack?" A look of realisation dawned on his face as he pulled out his phone checking his emails "Ahh the lad waiting for you in reception ...well I'll just ask you a few questions first".

Jack waited for what seemed like hours. He couldn't sit still. He stood up, paced and sat down again. Keeping this up for several minutes. He finally sat down. He was tired ... but ianto! What was happening how long had it been half an hour? Three hours? What if he'd died... what if ... no ... he'd be fine ... right? 

Ianto was getting sick of this young nurse. "Look I was with jack when I... like collapsed I'm fine .... can I just see him?!" He snapped exasperatedly. He didn't mean to be rude he just really wanted to see jack. 

The voice of the red haired receptionist cut through his thoughts "was it ... a... ianto jones? In the ambulance?" Jack stood up quickly "Yes!". She smiled at his reaction "good news he's awake... he'll be in a private room at this time of the night ... room 25 by ward b just down there." She handed him a small paper map for good measure and pointed to the clearly labelled room. He rushed down the hall following the map as best he could, a young male nurse stood at the door of the room. "Are you by any chance .. jack?" He asked as jack came to a halt outside the room. The American nodded distractedly "he's been asking for you" the nurse added as he opened up the door to the room. "He May be a little loopy, he's on pain meds" the nurse added. 

Jack heard the door close behind him, no doubt giving them some privacy, as he stood suddenly face to face with ianto once again. "Sorry" the small voice seemed to come for Ianto. "What are you Sorry for" the American questioned as he took a seat next to Ianto's bed. Ianto smiled slightly "ruined your night". Jack frowned at him "no you didn't don't think that ... oh before I forget." He reached into his pocket and brandished the tiny toy koala, he tucked it into the bed, beside ianto. Ianto looked down at it quizzically "how'd you get that thought I left him on the stairs ..." he mumbled. "You were holding him when you got to mine". Ianto's expression mimicked one of a confused toddler as he wracked his brains "oh yeah! I remember I grabbed him before I went cause he reminds me of you ... in case I didn't make it there" he concluded. Jack smiled "why wouldn't you have made it". Ianto looked at him like he was stupid "world was all spinny" he made an aggressive spinning motion with his hand to prove his point "like a washing machine!" He exclaimed seemingly proud of his simile. Jack nodded "right". There was silence for a few seconds as Ianto held the koala up to his face, examining it. "You alright?" Jack questioned slowly and a little suspiciously. Ianto just narrowed his eyes at his koala. "Ianto....". Silence. "KODY!" Ianto suddenly exclaimed, jack jumped out of his skin "Jesus ianto you nearly gave me a heart attack... what are you on about." Ianto glanced at jack seriously "if you did have a heart attack you're in the right place but .... Kody the koala ! He needed a name!". Jack marvelled at how ianto jumped from serious to adorably childlike within a matter of seconds as he laughed. They turned towards the door startled when a frantic looking nurse swept in.


	17. Who said teen romances don’t hurt?

"Ianto!" The nurse gasped as she rushed into the room. Jack stood up, what was happening?! why was this nurse in such a rush?... "mam?..." ianto raised his head. Jack relaxed, so it was just ianto's mum. "Your mom's a nurse?" Jack asked softly, ianto nodded. "Ianto what happened?" Came the concerned tone of his mother as she nibbled at her lip. Ianto shook his head "doesn't matter". "I think you'll find it does young man." His mother argued sternly ianto sighed, defeated "dad" he muttered. "I'm sorry? your dad did this to you?" Jack exclaimed leaning forward. "Was it because of your date with jack." His mum murmured, ianto just nodded. A strange look entered her eye "get away from my son... from where I'm standing you did this ... jack" she spat his name like it was a filthy disease as she gestured towards the door. "No Mam! Please" Ianto gasped suddenly trying to sit back up. They didn't hear or see him, his mum was too busy ushering jack out. Ianto's face suddenly contorted in pain, he let out a gasp as he fell back onto the bed heavily. Alarms sounded and doctors and nurses rushed in, pushing jack and mrs jones out of the room. "Go home jack" mrs jones spat. "Can't I just Wait to see if he's okay??" Jack protested, shrinking away at the rage on Ianto's mothers face "GO" she practically yelled in his face. He didn't need to be told twice. 

He stumbled into the night air tears streaming down his face. He couldn't get him mum to come and get him ... not at this time of the night. He pulled out his phone and googled the number for the nearest taxi station and dialled the number he was given. "Hey um ... yes sorry I .. can I ... taxi please" he gave them the name of the hospital he was at and hung up. He shivered in the early morning air it was four in the morning and he just wanted to go home. How could a night go from being so right to so wrong so quickly. The taxi arrived, jack hopped in blindly. He felt like he was living in a daze. What had happened before he left. He remembered the image of ianto falling back onto the bed. He replayed in his mind how the tiny plush koala slipped from his grip. From his almost ... lifeless ... grip. Jack made a strange noise in his throat he couldn't think like that he couldn't bear if... he thanked and payed the driver as he stumbled from the car and towards his house. 

He fell into the warmth of the house but it still felt so cold to him. His mum emerged from the kitchen. They stood for a second staring each other in the eye. Jack felt an impulse to run to her and cling to her like a child. But he didn't. How could he. The last time he'd done that was when his dad had died. He couldn't let his mother think he was comparing the injuries of his new love interest to the death of his father. Could he? "Jack?... what happened" she looked at him from across the hall taking a tentative step towards him, noticing his tear tracked cheeks. He opened his mouth to tell her. To tell her everything, but before he could a strangled sob escaped his lips as she envelopes him in a hug. "H-his mum turned up Shes a nurse b but she t-told me t-to leave. C-cause his dad did that t-to him cause of m-me a-nd then something wen-t w-rong and - and w-hat if h-h-he dies ... it's all my fault" he hiccuped and sobbed his way through the sentence not even realising that they had migrated from the hall to sofa. "It's not your fault jack.. and he's not going to die" his mum comforted him as she rocked him slowly. He felt like a kid again, coming to terms with the fact that he'd never be able to see his father again. 

Meanwhile ianto blinked in the bright room. Not again. Wait this was very bright... had he died?! He struggled slightly before he felt a comforting hand on his arm "it's okay love you're safe now everything's fine you just managed to tear your stitches". He relaxed. That was his mother. He felt soft fur brush against him and smiled, the koala. Jack! He tended as he remembered. Tears sprung to his eyes as he turned to face his smiling mother "get out" he whispered hoarsely. Her smile faltered, "what?". "Get out" he repeated his voice a little steadier. She stood up stony faced and stormed from the room. Ianto relaxed, finally. 

He lay staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before realisation dawned on him. Jack was gone. Hot salty tears streamed his cheeks as sobs began to wrack his body. He didn't even care when the liquid began to circle his ears making the hair around them uncomfortably wet. He didn't even care about the need for water sobbing brought. A kindly looking nurse crept through the door "what's wrong pet" she questioned. Ianto's didn't answer. Instead he rolled onto his side and sobbed into his pillow clutching the soft fur of the koala to his face. Jack, filled his mind. Jack was all he wanted. He felt stupid, they'd only been on one date and he hadn't even known the man long. But he didn't care. It didn't stop him wanting jack. Various doctors and nurses tried to talk to him. It was no use. He wouldn't talk to them. He only cried. He cried until he didn't know what he was crying for. He cried until his head hurt and his pillow was soaked. He cried until he had no more tears to cry. He cried himself into exhaustion. He sobbed himself to sleep. Who ever said teen romances didn't hurt?


	18. The forest

It was Wednesday. Ianto hadn't been at school all week. Jack hadn't really expected him too, he hoped that ianto was okay and just resting. He hadn't heard from the welsh boy at all and he was worried. Was ianto even alive? Of course he was jack was being stupid. But then again he couldn't get the image of ianto flopping almost lifelessly back onto the bed his face contorted in what looked like unimaginable pain. "Jack... are you okay? Do you need to take a moment outside" came the kind voice of his maths teacher, snapping him out of his day dream. He put a hand to his cheek and was surprised to find it wet with tears... he'd been crying? Jack hadn't thought he had any tears left at this point. He shook his head briefly and glanced down at his maths book, the numbers there wobbled and blurred into nothingness. It was no use, he slammed his pen onto his book before sweeping everything into his bag and rushing from the room leaving his classmates to snicker and whisper behind him. He'd been like this all week so far why couldn't he just pull himself together? He knew why he couldn't ... he needed to know whether ianto was okay. 

He didn't stop when he reached the school gates. He rushed from the school not quite knowing where he was going. It was as if his mind was one step ahead of his body not quite realising where he was until he was approaching the small clearing in the forest. He needed to be alone. Except... he wasn't alone. He strained his ears and crept closer. Someone was sobbing. He entered the clearing and what he saw there both delighted him and broke his heart. It was ianto! Ianto sobbing into his knees on the dirty ground of the forest. "You should be at home... resting" jack informed him. Ianto looked up suddenly and scrambled to his feet rushing into jack arms seeming rather like grey when he'd had a bad day. "I couldn't stay in that house a moment longer" he mumbled into jack's chest. "That bad huh... what's that in your pocket?" Jack asked as he cuddled ianto close. The welsh boy blushed and dug into his pocket "it's uh... kody" he muttered producing the tiny toy koala before shoving it back in his pocket, embarrassed. Jack smiled "you're adorable .. but why didn't you text? To tell me you were okay". Ianto's shrugged regretfully "they took my phone...". The American stayed silent for a second before an idea crossed his mind "OH" he flung his school bag to the ground and rooted through it pulling out the spare phone he always carried "take this we'll put my number on it... make sure your parents don't find it then we can text and I won't worry about you". Ianto took the phone smiling shyly "you were worried about me?". Jack tore his eyes away from Ianto's "I thought you'd died" he confessed his voice breaking "I already lost someone I cared about.... I didn't want it to happen again" the tears began to fall against his will. It was Ianto's turn to comfort the other boy. He led jack to the log and sat them both down allowing jack's head to rest on his chest as he sobbed. "Shhhh" he soothed playing with jack's hair as he heard the sobbing begin to cease. Jack looked up at him, the final tear cascading down his cheek. Ianto cupped jack's face and wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb "better?" He whispered and jack nodded remembering the first time they'd been here. Ianto leant forward and captured jack's lips with his own. It was a sweet kiss. A comforting kiss. However, like most things with two teenage boys, it wouldn't stay that way for long. Ianto inhaled as he shifted to straddle jack, the kiss becoming heated rather quickly. Lips and hips met and tongues danced together in a frenzied fashion. "God you're perfect" Ianto practically growled as they broke away briefly for air. Everything happened with want and need, and the two boys would have it no other way. 

They had to make their own ways home at half three. Ianto fingered the phone in his pocket and smiled. As if by power of his own thought, the phone buzzed. He extracted it from his pocket and read the text.

If you do anything other than rest when you get home I WILL punish you ~ jack xx

Ianto smirked and typed out a reply, suddenly feeling bold.

You better get thinking then... if you need to make me learn my lesson you'll have to think up something I WOULDNT enjoy ~ ianto xx 

Maybe it was going to turn out alright after all.


	19. Late night texts

That night ianto lay in his bed. He wasn't tired,  
and he was thinking about jack. He turned the phone in his hand debating on whether to text the American. It was midnight and jack might not even be awake, but Ianto still felt himself pining to talk to him. 

Hi I know it's late but ... hi ~ ianto xx

Ianto rolled his eyes at himself. Way to sound lame. It seemed to work though, when he next checked the phone, which he had decided to keep constantly on silent for hiding purposes, he had a message waiting for him. 

Hey x everything okay? ~ jack xx 

Yeah... just ... it's stupid nvm ~ ianto xx

Tell me ~ jack xx

I was just thinking about you ~ ianto xx  
I swear if I had a pound for every time you crossed my mind I'd be a billionaire ~ ianto xx

Well I'd have one pound ~ jack xx

Okay...? ~ ianto xx 

Cause you crossed my mind and never left ;) ~ jack xx 

Haha! Okay that was cheesy ~ ianto xx

I like cheese... ~ jack xx

Getting sidetracked over there? ~ ianto xx 

I'm hungryyyy .... get over here and make me a snack ~ jack xx 

I can be your snack if you want ;) ~ ianto xx

Ianto jones *le gasp* ~ jack xx 

Le gasp?? Are you french now?? ~ your midnight snack xx

Yes ~ jaque xx 

You odd little man ~ midnight snack xx 

We're the same height ~ deeply offended TALL man xx

So how's school been without me? ~ impossible to stay mad at snack xx

Damn it you are .... also schools been hell without you ... I cried like five times in the span of three days IN LESSON ~ jack who should really stop talking cause he's embarrassing himself xx 

Awww you cried over lil' old me? ~ ianto who thinks jack is very sweet xx 

IANTO I FORGOT TO SAY I PASSED ANOTHER MATHS TEST ~ jack who is way too excited about this xx 

YES YOU'RE AMAZING ~ Ianto who is very proud of jack xx 

You're my hero ~ jack who can now do maths xx

You're doing the cheesy flirting again ~ ianto who jack's flirting will not work on (but who is smiling) xx

You should smile more it looks good on you ~ jack (amazing flirt) harkness xx

Okay that made me giggle ~ ianto (totally not blushing) jones xx 

Ianto rolled his eyes at himself yet again ... giggle? Really? And 'totally not blushing' ? Seriously? Well he was blushing... but he wasn't supposed to admit that. The phone lit up with another message.

God I miss your giggle... it's adorable ~ jack (missing ianto) harkness xx 

I AM NOT ADORABLE!! ~ ianto (not actually mad at jack) jones xx 

you so are... but you should also sleep ~ jack (ordering ianto to do as he's told) harkness xx

No! ~ ianto (defiant) jones xx

Yes! ~ jack (persistent) harkness xx

Fine .... ~ ianto (actually quite sleepy) jones xx

Night night ianto ~ contented jack xx

Nun night jack ~ comforted ianto xx 

And with that last text sent ianto settled down in his bed, placing the phone underneath his pillow. He clutched kody the koala close to his chest and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	20. Serious talks and mario kart

It was 3 o'clock, Friday afternoon. Ianto figured jack must have been out of school for at least half an hour now. This was how he found himself staring at the spare phone in the privacy of his room, willing it to light up with a message. Suddenly, as if by the power of his mind, the screen illuminated and jack's name bobbed up.

Really need to see you... can you find some time? ~ jack xxxx

Ianto's heart began to beat faster with worry. Had something happened? The text was so timid, unlike anything he would expect jack to say. There was also four kisses jack only normally put two and... was he over thinking things? Probably. Text back... yes that's what he should probably do. 

I always have time for you, silly. Everything okay? ~ ianto xx 

He bit his lip. Too cheesy? No... yes... maybe... stop over thinking it ianto! He pressed send not wanting to look back at the message too much. Immediately he got a reply. 

I'll talk when I see you... meet me at the clearing in fifteen? ~ jack xx 

Sounds great see you then ~ xx 

Ianto bounded down the stairs despite his still healing injuries. "Hey Mam I'm going for a walk and if the sunsets good i might sit and watch it" he babbled as he pulled on his jacket. She eyed her son suspiciously, it made ianto squirm she hadn't looked at him like that for years "alone?" She questioned obviously not fully trusting him. He nodded reassuringly " I just want to get some fresh air". She smiled, seemingly satisfied "alright then see you later take it easy remember your accident". Ianto fled from the house at top speed, he couldn't quite believe his mum's words... accident? Really? She knew full well his dad did this to him, but he couldn't dwell on that now he had jack to see. 

When he arrived at the clearing after exactly fifteen minutes he was surprised to find jack there already. The American was usually either on time or late, never early, yet here he was... "weren't waiting long were you?" Ianto asked, mostly to voice his presence. Jack shook his head silently as he stared at the floor suddenly looking like he was unsure of what to say. "Is everything... okay?" Ianto pressed gently. Jack seemed to consider for a second before he glanced up to meet Ianto's eyes "no" he muttered hoarsely, sounding broken. A single tear slipped down jack's cheek as he tore his eyes back away from the welshman's. Ianto wasn't going to let him get away that easily, he made his way swiftly over to jack and enveloped him in a hug. Not the kind of hugs you give to your casual friends. Or the hug you give to your apparent family member that you have to pretend you remember meeting when you were a baby. No this was an embrace, the kind that can make you feel safe and loved while still allowing room for your emotions. They don't take away the pain they just simply make it okay to feel the pain. That's when jack allowed the tears to fall. He knew he was getting Ianto's jacket soggy and he knew for a fact most people didn't appreciate being cried on. But this was ianto and ianto didn't pull away in hidden disgust, if anything he pulled jack closer. Jack didn't know how he did it but somehow ... ianto made him feel again. After his dad died his whole world had been black and white. Every smile and every laugh he gave was fake. But the tears and the pain were real... too real. Except that had stopped when ianto had appeared, now jack was feeling all of it and it was just too much. After what could have easily been a solid hour of crying Ianto's soft welsh vowels cut through the pain, "talk to me jack... what's wrong?". Jack opened his mouth, he thought he was going to make up an excuse but instead what fell from his lips was the truth, "I just... bad day ... bad life" he began timidly. Ianto pulling him closer was all the encouragement he needed to elaborate, "lessons were hard so hard... my brain was overwhelmed with so many emotions .. happiness you were okay and panic, wondering if you were going to stay okay and I realised I was feeling all the emotions at once ... it was too much I haven't really felt much since ... since my dad" he let out another strangled sob and immediately he felt Ianto's gentle, soothing touch on the back of his head "I miss him, ianto... I know it's been a long time but I miss him." There was a second of silence before ianto begin to speak in a soft tone jack had never hear before, "it's okay to cry jack, I know what you mean... about not feeling after your dad... it was the same with my grandmother because in the end ... when you loose somebody every candle every prayer isn't going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left... is a hole in your life where that person you cared about used to be... and a hole in your heart caused by the knowledge that they never really knew how much you cared about them ... even if you told them everyday. Because your love for them could never truly be put into words. And it sucks. But it is what it is. And you have to carry them with you... everything they would have said and done? You keep it in here." He held jack away from him and laid a caring hand on the Americans chest, right above his heart. 

Jack stood still for a second tears flowing down his cheeks and for a second... ianto was terrified he'd said the wrong thing... got it all wrong. "Come back to mine" jack's voice was quiet, open and wounded. His words weren't just a request they were a plead. Jack needed ianto and the sun was no where near setting yet ... ianto had time. He nodded and they walked wordlessly from the forest. It wasn't an awkward silence, mind you. It was a mutual pledge. A pledge to just be there ... when the other needed it most.

It was half four when ianto and jack entered the vast home of harkness. No one was home. Well ... perhaps a cleaner or two. Jack's mum was with grey. The young boy had recently taken up swimming lessons, he was getting rather good and jack was very proud of his little brother. Grey was so much like his father in so many ways, he was resourceful and resilient but he also had a kind heart. It hurt jack that grey didn't know just how like their father he was, but he vowed to let him know when grey was old enough to want to listen. He barely noticed how it was ianto who led him up to his room. Ianto who sat him on his bed. Ianto who handed him a glass of cold water and ianto who hung jack's coat up carefully, smoothing out the creases just the way jack liked it. "Alright now?" Ianto asked him in the same soft tone as before. Jack nodded placing the half empty glass of water on his bedside table. "Do you want to play mario kart on the wii?" Jack questioned sounding a little more himself, if slightly hoarse. Ianto shrugged his shoulders shyly, "I've never played" he admitted. Jack smiled "it's okay, I'll teach you".   
So that's how they found themselves sitting cross legged on the floor of jack's bedroom shouting for a truce, which they would inevitably break two seconds later to get into first place.

"I DID IT" Ianto exclaimed as he finished in first place. "Yes you did" jack laughed as he reversed his characters car out of the wall he had 'accidentally' driven it into. Their ninth, or was it tenth, game ended and the two boys stared at each other for a second. Their breath could be heard clearly in the silence of the room, the air suddenly thick with emotion... or was that lust? Either way it didn't matter as they suddenly lunged forward suddenly synchronised. Ianto winced slightly at the force on his still healing lips but soon melted into jack. Their bodies fitted together like the pieces of a Lego sculpture, perfectly. But they were only human and they had to pull away for air at some point. Ianto rested his forehead on jack's, he could feel the former football captains heavy breath on his lips and he knew the American could feel his. He flicked his eyes to window at the steadily darkening sky. SHIT! He jumped up from the floor, how long had they been playing? "I have to go jack... I'm sorry" he babbled throwing his jacket back over his torso in a rush. "Don't be sorry it's fine" jack smiled as he stood up "I'll see you to the door".

They managed to sneak past jack's mum in the kitchen, ianto wasn't quite ready to inform her of his situation quite yet, and stood at the door sharing one last goodbye kiss before ianto started to rush away. "Oh and ianto...?" Jack called as an afterthought "thank you". Ianto turned away from jack for the second time and smiled his whole way home. He'd made jack happy and that made him happy. However as he unlocked his door, giving a curious glance to the second car parked out side of his house, he was not prepared for the situation waiting for him on the other side of it...


	21. Behind the door

"Hello Ianto" his dad began the moment he walked through the door. Ianto smiled nervously, what was happening why was his dad being ... nice? "There's someone i would like you to meet". Well that explained the parked car, his mother appeared from the kitchen with a man ... no! A priest. Why would they need a priest? "Hello ianto, my name is father Damien I'm here to cure you" the priest spoke in a rather calm voice. "I'm sorry... cure me?" Ianto huffed out a laugh, surely this had to be some kind of practical joke? He felt himself being led gently into his own living room by the priest. He shuddered at the way the priest held onto him, as if he was diseased. "Ianto, you have been having homosexual tendencies... is that correct" the priest questioned sounding as if he was a doctor, ianto wanted to laugh but he couldn't so instead he nodded and replied sarcastically, "if by that you mean going on a date with, kissing and sleeping with a guy then yeah". Ianto was glad his parents had retreated to the kitchen, he didn't much care for his dad finding out he had slept with jack too. "Listen you can't cure me ... there's nothing to cure" ianto hissed to father Damien. He dodged the hand of the over bearing priest when it was laid gingerly on his shoulder "it's just the devil talking through you ianto" he took out his bible and began to recite a passage. Once he had done this he began to pray and Ianto watched him, unsure of what to do. He knew it wouldn't work, in fact in the silence of the room his mind was beginning to drift towards jack. Jack and his perfect smile. Jack and his comforting hug. Jack and his... he felt a book hitting him sharply on the arm "Owww what was that for!" He whined. "You said the name jack... that is most certainly not appropriate." The priest explained angrily as he began to pray again. Oh... had ianto said that out loud?

Finally the priest was gone... yes Ianto had lied to him and told him he was cured but what could a boy do? He just wanted to get upstairs and text jack. He bounded up the stairs like an over excited labradoodle and tumbled into his room. He smiled at the texts he had missed. 

Miss you already ~ jack xx

You home safe?? ~jack xx

Iantoooooo ~ jack xxxx

Are you okay ... what's happening? ~ jack xx

Ianto suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal. His own parents had called a priest to 'pray the gay away'. Even his mum had stared at him stony faced and she hadn't been against it at all before his dad... anyway point is ianto felt betrayed. Immensely betrayed. So, with tears streaming down his face he fired off a message to the person who would never betray him. 

Sorry I was busy, they called a priest and tried to 'pray the gay away' ~ ianto xxxxxx

Ianto's knew the amount of kisses he had used was excessive but he didn't care. 

Shit ianto im so sorry... it didn't ... work did it?~ jack xxxxxxxxxx (checking you still like me)

Course it didn't work jack... you silly sausage ~ Ianto xxxxxxxxxx (yes I still like you)

Back at jack's house, he smiled. It was okay ianto still liked him. But ianto was hurting, clearly, anyone would be after something like that. He hated when ianto was upset. 

Are you okay though? ~ jack xx

Yeah ~ ianto xx  
Well... no ~ honest ianto xx

Do you ... want to come back over? ~ jack xx

I can't too risky I'll see you on Monday though ... I'm coming back to school ~ ianto xx

Yay ~ jack xx

Ianto laid back on his bed, his thoughts turning back to jack. He clutched the tiny koala to his chest and snuggled sleepily into it. He was still fully clothed but he didn't care... he drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	22. Lost and found

Monday came, time to go back to school except... Ianto didn't go to class he didn't even stay home, he went to the forest. There, he did something you were never supposed to do in a forest, he strayed from the path. He didn't care. He pushed past his clearing. He didn't know if he was trying to get lost... or trying to get killed. Either way it would lead his horrible, stupid problems to an end. So that was good ... wasnt it? Actually he didn't know what he was doing... his life wasn't that bad ... was it? Yes, yes it was. It was horrible, jack was the only good thing but ianto couldn't help it... jack didn't deserve him ... he didn't need someone as broken as ianto. Jack needed someone mature stable and calming and Ianto's certainly wasn't that. Ianto shivered in the harsh wind, taking in his surroundings for the first time. He panicked. The realisation kicked in. What had he done? He was lost. He was so lost. He needed ... he needed... his eyes fell on a rope hanging from a tree and shuddered at his thought. No. That was stupid... unless... NO. Get yourself together ianto. Yes he could do this. He just needed too... find the way out...

It had been half an hour, he was more lost than ever. Collapsing on the ground, he was ready to give up. He would just wait here until someone... what was that? He could hear snarling. Animals. He shuddered again but this time with fear. He needed someone... please ... anyone... no not anyone... jack. He needed jack. He produced his phone from his pocket.

I'm lost... please come and find me... jack I'm scared ~ ianto xxxx

He sent the text with his location (according to his phone) and waited, shivering with the cold and fear. 

It seemed like an hour before he heard it. The cracking of twigs behind him. He spun round opening his mouth to scream when he saw him. Jack. He fell into the Americans open arms and began to sob. "I can't do this..." he confessed "I want out". "Out of what ianto, darling?" Came jack's soothing voice, neither of them noticing the nickname in the circumstances. Ianto shrugged "jus' save me jack. I don't know what from... just save me". Jack nodded, there was no way he and ianto were going to school today. "my moms out today, working wanna go back to mine?". A small nod came from the Welshman as jack finally led them out of the forest.

They watched a film. Ianto fell asleep on jack's chest. Jack didn't move. It was as simple as that. Until the nightmares started. Ianto began to mumble in his sleep, nothing out of the ordinary. The things he was saying, however, were very out of the ordinary. "No I'm sorry... I won't do it again... no da' no! Please don't hurt him...". Then the Welshman began to shake as a tear escaped from behind his closed eyelids. "Ianto .. ianto wake up ... shh your safe..." jack muttered shaking the sleeping Welshman awake gently. He felt a hand gripping his arm and holding it close as ianto began to wake up. He had expected ianto to talk or maybe even cry some more. That's why jack was surprised to find the welshman's lips on his in an instant. His heart rate quickened just as it always did when he was kissing ianto. The kiss was hot and needy. He could feel Ianto's tongue pressing against his lips, begging to be allowed entry. He allowed it. He was melting into is to and, at this time, nothing else mattered. Only when he felt a cool hand creeping up under his top, did he pull himself away... carefully but firmly. He looked into the eyes of the boy in front of him "Ianto... are you sure you want to ... even after..." he moved his head awkwardly clearly referring to the welshman's previous night terror. What he got as an answer half frightened him half made him understand. "Please ... let me ... let me feel you... let me ... feel" ianto pleaded, his eyes wide and his breathing laboured. Deep down, Jack knew they both needed this... 

He pulled the boy close for a fiery kiss. His hand trailed over iantos torso feeling every curve and ever dip. He could feel every muscle and he decided he loved every inch of it, because it belonged to ianto. He let out a noise between a moan and a whine as ianto moved his lips downwards leaving a trail of small love bites down his neck hungrily as he rid jack of the soft cotton of his t-shirt revealing more glorious skin. The air was heavy with lust and want. But more importantly he could feel the need in ianto's touches and hear the silent pleads in his laboured breaths as he explored jack like a map. They flipped and suddenly ianto was on the receiving end. His t-shirt was soon strewn across the room and that's when jack finally saw them. The slowly healing bruises that covered ianto. He watched as the Welshman curled in on himself "not exactly appealing I know but..." he trailed off as jack dragged his finger tips down the welshman's chest softly caressing the edge of the bruises. He leant down over Ianto and pressed his lips to a particularly angry bruise on his collarbone. "Beautiful" he informed the Welshman before taking it upon himself to worship every bruise because in the end they weren't a sign of weakness. They were a reminder. A reminder that ianto was still alive and breathing. To jack, that was worth celebrating. Ianto let out a soft moan as jack left another bruise on his collarbone. Except this one was from love not hate. Jack smiled. This was ianto ... all of ianto. 

To ianto though... he finally knew why he was doing this. To be found. Sure, jack had found him in the forest. But he had felt so lost up until now. Now he knew that he was truly found... even if it was temporary.


	23. To numb the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious talk time: trigger warnings: attempt of suicide, intentional overdose.

The next day was an actual school day for ianto. It was hellish. Lisa and tosh were ignoring him, Insults were thrown his way. Footballs were kicked at his head, courtesy of Owen and all in all it was a shit day. Lunch time seemed marginally better, though he would have appreciated not being yanked roughly behind the bike sheds...again. "Back to kidnapping me again?" He asked turning to face jack with an amused smile. Jack's face was serious "do you want to go for lunch... off campus ... a mini date?" Ianto smiled, jack sounded almost nervous, as if he didn't know how Ianto felt about him. As if they hadn't done those things the previous night. 

As soon as they were out of sight of the school, ianto took jack's hand in his. The American smiled, it still sent electricity down his spine with every touch ianto gave him. They turned into a small cafe and ordered their food. The pretty brunette waitress leant across the table "can I just say what a cute couple you two make" she complimented. "We're not a couple" jack jumped in a little harshly. Ianto felt his stomach drop at jack's comment, but he ignored it. He was just hungry, right? 

They ate and laughed. It was almost like that first non date they had. Except this one was a date... sort of. "Oh hey... whats were you doing in that notebook in history" jack pointed out as if he'd just remembered something important. Ianto shrugged "nothing... just a doodle" he muttered, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment. "Can I see?" Jack's question was more of a request, ianto shrugged and leant down to pull the small sketchbook from his back. He hoped jack hadn't noticed the tiny plush koala face that peered out of his bag... He handed over the sketchbook and allowed jack to flick through it. "Ianto..." jack marvelled "these are really good". The sketchbook was filled with sketches of people and things from around the classroom. Jack recognised a fair few of the sketches as himself, "why didn't you tell me you could draw". Ianto shrugged as he took his book back "you never asked" he stated wondering why jack seemed so hurt at his statement. He slipped the book into his bag and that's when he heard jack give a small amused chuckle, "is that the koala?". "Kody." Ianto corrected, immediately flushing at how silly he sounded. 

Much to the relief of Ianto's dignity, they were soon on their way back to school for the last lesson of the day. As soon as they set foot in the gates, Gwen bounded up to them "THERE YOU TWO ARE!! I've been looking everywhere". Ianto's sighed, damn jack's popular friends, "I'll just leave you two to .... wait you were looking for both of us?" The realisation dawned on him as he played Gwen's words on repeat. She shrugged "I mean yeah .. you're basically jack's boyfriend so soon you'll be one of us I may as well get used to it ... anyway I'm having a party in three weeks time and I expect you BOTH to be there". With that she was gone, they stared after her for a few second in silence. "She's calling us a couple now..." ianto pointed out. "I hate the word couple" Jack practically spat as he stormed to his lesson. Ianto placed a hand instinctively on his heart. Why did those words hurt so much? He wandered to his lesson, half in a daze. 

Home time. He rushed from the building ignoring anyone who tried to make eye contact with him. He hated how everyone suddenly saw him as worthy all because he was invited to a dumb party of Gwen bloody cooper's. He wasn't going to go to it... obviously. He still couldn't get jack's words out of his head... spoken with such hatred. Was it him? Was he the problem? He dithered on his driveway for a second. Home? No. He found himself rushing to his clearing. The clearing was safe. He could think in the clearing. 

He entered the tree circled haven and sat himself heavily on a log. Jack... why did his words hurt so much. Did ianto WANT to be a couple? He didn't know. He just wanted jack to adore him. A horrible thought filled his head. Was jack going off him? Was he not enough for jack? Of course he wasn't enough for jack. He wasn't enough for anyone. A broken sob escaped his body. He hadn't even realised he'd been crying until now. God this was so pathetic... crying over a guy? But he couldn't help it he couldn't help that jack made everything okay. He couldn't help it. He reached into his bag and pulled out kody the koala snuffling into his fur. 

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️ (okay stop reading now if those things I mentioned triggers you)⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

His hand fell on the small bottle bottle of pain killers in his bag. He pulled them out and examined them. This could all be over... no... he couldn't ... could he. This was all so stupid all over jack. Except it wasn't over jack and ianto knew it. This was the last straw. He had thought about doing this, for so so long. Maybe if he just... he popped the lid off of the pills and poured a small pile into his hands. They were strong... he knew that much. The doctor who had prescribed him had warned him off the complications of taking just one too many. Maybe he would take one. It might numb the dull pain in his chest. He popped it into his mouth and took a swig from his water bottle swallowing the pill without a second thought. That wasn't so bad... he popped another ... and another ... and another ... and two more until. Shit... what had he done. He didn't feel any different, maybe he'd be lucky, maybe... he stood up, intending on making his way home. To safety, but it seemed the universe had another fate in store for him. The world spun and lurched, he steadied himself on a tree clutching kody the koala in fear... wasn't this supposed to be peaceful? Oh right ... that was sleeping pills. The bottle of pills fell from his hand with a loud rattling noise as the world lurched again throwing him sideways to the ground. He felt sick. He tried to move but his limbs felt heavy. He couldn't ... he just. What had he done. Tears leaked from his eyes as colours blurred and danced above him. Was that a bird or a butterfly? He didn't know he didn't care. All the pain was numbed now. Except the nagging pain. A name... what was it? It was slipping away from him... who was he again? 

Jack answered his phone. "WHAT" he snapped irritably at Gwen. "Jack haven't you heard..." came Gwen's voice from the end of the line "it's all over Facebook has been for about an hour .... ianto didn't make it home and he's not answering any of his texts or calls according to his mum... and it's not been long for any other teenager that would be normal but apparently not for ianto". "I thought they took his phone away?" Jack answered thoroughly confused. Wait ... no! they had given it to him for school and homework that's how they knew he wasn't answering. Jack's heart thumped in his chest as he hung up the phone. He felt lightheaded as he dialled the number he had given ianto maybe Ianto's school phone was turned off and... voicemail. The room spun. If no one had seen ianto... he had an idea of where he could be. As he rushed from his home the blank expression of ianto as he had fled from school, filled his mind. He knew that look... he had worn it himself once. Please let ianto be okay...

Ianto barely noticed when his hand slipped away from the koala he was gripping. The plush stayed on his chest but his arm fell dead next to him. Dead. That's what he would be soon. Is that what he wanted?

What was that? His eyes flickered to the source of the noise trembling slightly with the effort. A person? oh well it was too late now... he heard a thump next to him before someone cradled him in his arms. He looked up at the blurry figure... boy ... man? Boy man? Blurry boy man? Jack... "jack" he whispered. "Ianto... ianto what happened.." came a trembling voice. Not welsh ... American? Yes that's right jack was American. Oh .... ianto... that's right! "Oh yeah" he mumbled distractedly "... my names ianto". Jack's eyes filled with tears he recognised these signs they were the same signs he had when he... his fears were confirmed as his eyes fell on a half empty bottle of strong pain killers, lying forgotten on the ground. "Oh ianto what have you done..." he muttered as he stroked the welshman's cheek. Ianto listened as jack spoke on the phone ... who was he taking too. Ianto's eyes widened when he heard the word 'ambulance'... NO! No one could know he'd rather... he choked on his breath, this caught jack's attention. "Ianto ... ianto look at me ..." he turned back to the phone for a second "no I can't stay on the line please just send am ambulance I can deal with this... I think" he hung up the phone and gave his full attention to ianto. A tear fell down Ianto's face... what had he done. "I'm so sorry ianto it's all my fault" jack muttered tearily. Ianto swallowed and opened his mouth "no... it's not" he attempted a small teary smile, as the world began to turn great around the edges jack stayed in colour. Ianto only had a while longer. He choked on his breath again and jack held him tighter. "Ianto..." he needed to keep him conscious "ianto hey... is it .. is it scary?" he asked softly smiling when Ianto's eyes fluttered open once again. Yes... yes ianto wanted to say. Yes its terrifying. But he couldn't let jack worry about him so instead he said. "No... no I don't think so ... it is what is ya know ... everything comes to an end.. the drip finally stops and..." he gave a shiver as the world began to go grey again... the edges were black now "and this is it..". With those final words ianto went limp in jack's arms. "No no no no... ianto .... ianto ..... ianto!!" Jack didn't know whether he was shouting or whispering ... did it matter? "Ianto don't leave me ... please.." he clutched the Welshman tight as Ianto's eyes fluttered closed...


	24. I love you...

He could hear them. The paremedics, rushing through the trees. He watched as Ianto's lifeless body... no shut up jack... he watched as Ianto was placed into a stretcher for the second time that month. The paramedics paused and set the stretcher back down onto the ground... something was wrong. More paramedics appeared. "W-whats wrong" jack stuttered. A paramedic turned to him with a grim smile "don't worry, we're trying everything we can ... looks like he went into rather major and fast cardiac arrest with that over dose... we're trying the defibrillator". Jack could only watch as the paramedics worked on bringing ianto back. He winced as Ianto's body jerked with the electric shock that was sent pulsing through his chest when suddenly. Ianto stayed unconscious but the equipment told them that his heart was beating. Weakly, but beating. A kindly woman paramedic approached jack "don't worry pet your friend is going to be just fine". Jack mumbled something in reply as ianto was carted off "what was that pet?" The woman asked him softly. "He's my boyfriend" jack informed her, louder this time. She looked surprised but nodded anyway "In that case.... would you like to ride in the back of the ambulance with him... I'm sure he'd appreciate it you're not exactly family but we can make a few exceptions". Jack nodded gratefully and he was led to the ambulance. 

The ride to the hospital upset him. Ianto May have been alive, but he looked dead. It was a terrible reminder to jack what he had done but... either way he would lose ianto, he may as well call him his boyfriend while he could even if ianto couldn't hear it.

The doctors worked relentlessly at the hospital to save the young welshman's life. It was a difficult patient to work with as they attempted to flush the drugs from his body any way he could. He was drifting in and out of consciousness but finally... he was in the clear. For now. At least, he was in the sense that the drugs wouldn't inflict any further damage. Except... they were hesitant about the lasting effects it may have on Ianto. For the time being, he was unconscious and verging on slipping into a coma. There wasn't anything else they could do for him, except talk to him in the hope he would wake up. 

Jack phone rang startling him as he waited for Ianto. It was his mum. "Hi Mom... I - I'm at the hospital... no no I'm fine it's ... its ianto he tried to ki- he attempted Sui- he ... he over dose-..." he couldn't say it. He couldn't say the words. Luckily his mother understood and he leant against the wall tears flowing down his cheeks as her comforting voice soothed him through the phone. He was just hanging up the phone when a nurse approached him, "excuse me you're jack right?? We have some good news and bad news... the good news is he's stable for now ... the bad news is he's in danger of slipping into a coma". Jack sucked in a breath "can... can I see him?" The nurse nodded and smiled him towards Ianto's room "he may be able to hear you and if you talk to him it may help him to wake up... he knows you and if he recognises your voice it can help" she added before closing the door behind jack. He gingerly made his way over to the bed. He hated seeing Ianto like this hooked up to machines and beeping monsters and drips. If it weren't for all the equipment, you may have mistaken ianto for someone who was merely sleeping. He looked peaceful. But jack felt the opposite. He took a seat next to the bed and took ianto's hand in his "ianto ... if you can hear me... I want you to know I'm so ... so sorry... I need you to know this... you are my boyfriend... and that scares the shit out of me ianto. Let me tell you a story. Back in America I had the boyfriend ... John, his name was, and I loved him I really did... but he... he was mixed up with the wrong crowd.. he sold drugs... illegal drugs... hard drugs. And he was violent ... so violent. But underneath it all... he was sweet... especially to me. One day I finally said it out loud, called him my boyfriend. You don't understand what I mean when it all started to go so horribly wrong..." he sucked in a shaky breath before continuing "a girl came to me... she told me ... told me he'd been shagging other people behind my back... not just shagging though... he had been dating too, telling them he was single. I was stupid, i forgave him and believed him when he said he wouldn't do it again... I told him I loved him so much it didn't matter. He did it again multiple times... but by that point we were a couple officially and I didn't want it any other way... but there was the fight ianto it was.... it was so so bad"

—————flashback—————

Broad American shouts rang out across the street, directed at John. Jack froze as annoyed, high teenagers homed in on them. He felt himself be tossed to the side by John when the first punch was thrown. Jack slunk back not knowing what to do when he saw it a glint of metal... a knife. He shouted out in panic to John trying to warn him but... the blade of the knife disappeared into Johns abdomen and reappeared soon after, covered in red blood. He heard the clatter of metal as the knife fell to the floor, the teenagers scarpering as John slumped to the floor. Jack rushed to his side not wanting to waste any time, he could save him he could... that's when he heard it the click of a gun. He tensed and looked up, dear filling his eyes as they made contact with a spiteful face. "Relax gorgeous... I don't want to kill you ... quite the opposite in fact... I've been watching you for a while... you're too good for him." The sickening crack of a gun sounded, jack's eyes squeezed shut on reflex as warm blood spattered his face... Johns blood.

—————end of flashback—————

"So ... so that's the real reason we moved here... I somehow managed to gain a crazed stalker he was ..." jack shuddered "terrifying... and he killed my boyfriend... so you see Ianto these things happened after I called John my boyfriend and I've been afraid of it ever since... I can't lose you... and then of course there's your dad, I've never told you this but ...".

—————another flashback—————

Jack was on his way home from the shop. He was deeply upset about what had happened at the hospital and- he felt himself be pulled roughly into an alley way. He came face to face with a red faced man seething with anger and annoyance. "You" he spat "you corrupted my son". Jack was shoved roughly against the cold brick wall "s - Sorry who are you" he had a terrible feeling he knew. "I'm Ianto's father don't play dumb with me!" The man hissed bringing something cold up to his neck. Jack immediately knew what it was. A pocket knife. He trembled in fear... was he about to die? "Listen to me when I say this if you so much as go near my son ... NO if you so much as accidentally once call him your boyfriend or whatever you filthy pansies say ... let it be known that I will not kill you ... I will kill him.. and you will take the blame" the man spat angrily as he took the blade away from jack's neck. He felt himself being shoved roughly back into the street as he made his way home, dazed and with tears running down his face.

—————end of flashback—————

"It was so scary ianto ... I can't lose you... i know it hasn't been long but... but I would do anything for you... because I- I" the words wouldn't come, me mustered up the courage "I love you jones ianto jones". Tears ran down his face he knew there was a big chance ianto hadn't heard him. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE" boomed a voice jack had grown to fear. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE". Jack began to shake and Ianto's grip on his hand tightened in response to the screams. Jack ran calming circles on Ianto's hand ... WAIT A MINUTE he glanced to Ianto's face as the heavy steps stormed closer. Ianto's eyelids flickered before his eyes shot open in fear. His mother rushed to his side with a cry of anguish and motherly love as Ianto's father stopped behind jack. Ianto pulled jack close urgently "jack" he hissed his voice hoarse "I heard you .... I'm sorry and ... and I love you too" he murmured with tears in his eyes and with those last words he pulled jack into a crushing kiss before his father practically ripped jack from Ianto's grasp, tossing him from the room like he was tossing trash into the rubbish bin.


	25. Sadness and rage

He was laying on his bed when he got the call. It was nearly midnight. His face was red raw with crying, he knew he and ianto could make it work... couldn't they. He finally glanced at the name on the ringing phone he couldn't deal with Gwen or... it was ianto. There had to be something seriously wrong... ianto wouldn't call him so soon. "Hello?" He whispered down the line not realising how scratched his voice sounded. There was a woman on the end, she sounded as if she was hysterically crying "I'm so sorry.. they couldn't stop him... it all happened so fast... he was still so weak he..." she trailed off, jack's world began to spin "what happened ... what's happened to ianto" he demanded from the woman's who he suspects is Ianto's mother. "He's dead ... he's gone... his father didn't mean to he was just so angry and..." the phone line went dead. Jack's world turned black and white... again. Things always went wrong... always so wrong when he loved someone. He began to sob through his shock letting the phone fall from his hands. The clock stuck midnight as he fell into his pillow. A small figure appeared in the door "why are you crying" grey asked innocently. Jack couldn't deal with him right now he thought he was going to dismiss grey with a rude gesture, instead he found himself screaming at the six year old "MY BOYFRIEND JUST DIED NOW GO AWAY" he yelled into the night. Grey looked startled, suddenly awake despite only having woken up ten minutes ago to the sound of sobbing. He knew what death was. His dad was dead. It meant you could never ever see or talk to them again. Except ... he hadn't known his dad all that well, he was too young, but now... "ianto??" He whispered fearfully tears filling his eyes. Jack nodded at his younger brother, hating how grown up the six year old suddenly sounded. Grey had only met ianto a few times but he viewed him like another older brother. The six year old almost floated across the room like a ghost, before scrambling into jack's lap. Their mum arrived in the doorway, wondering what all the screaming had been about. She hadn't prepared to find both her sons huddled on the bed, sobbing. It scared her, she hadn't seen jack sob like this since his dad... or John... he wasn't even trying to console grey he was just sobbing as he held the boy close. But why was he if the only times she'd ever seen him like this was?..... oh god... ianto. "Jack?" She tried tentatively "what happened?". Her son turned to look at her as tears continued to pour down his face, he pressed his lips into a thin line as they trembled with emotion. He opened his mouth to speak ... his mouth was dry, he swallowed and tried again "he's gone" he whispered hoarsely "he's dead...Ianto's dead". She tried to walk across the room, she tried to hug him but... he dodged her. Instead he handed grey to her, "I need to go out". It was the middle of the night but she let him go "jack..." she stopped him halfway out the door "don't ... just promise me you won't do anything stupid?". He offered her a tight lipped smile, tugging his sleeves down guiltily and self consciously "promise" he confirmed with a nod. And with that he was gone. A scarily blank expression over coming his features.

The cold air turned the tears in his cheeks to icicles as he walked briskly. He was a man on a mission. What that mission was? He didn't know. But he would soon find out. 

He entered the clearing, shuddering at the place where he knew ianto had once laid. His foot caught on something. Something cylindrical. He bend down and picked it up. They felt hot in his hand as he shook it. The bottle of pills. Turning the bottle in his hand he considered it... he really did. "Don't do anything stupid" his mums voice rang out in his head. He turned the cap and stared into the bottle of pills, the moon lighting them up. He felt sick. Suddenly his mind filled with pictures. Grey. Grey crying. Grey laughing. Grey, his baby brother. Grey who needed him. He tipped the bottle and the pills fell to the ground. He ground them into the mud with his heel, he hated them. That's when he saw it. The koala. He walked hesitantly towards it and gingerly picked it up brushing it down. He held in his hand and snuffled into its fur, the same way he had seen ianto do. It was strangely calming, but then... it hit him. The smell of Ianto's aftershave and the smell of ianto in general. The tears started again. The fell hot and heavy to the ground. "I'm sorry ianto" he sobbed out loud. His tears turned from sadness to rage as he tucked the koala into his coat pocket. He kicked the ground and stormed over to the log. He glared at it before he kicked it with force and gave a cry of range and anguish "why him!" He shouted to the moon and the stars "WHY NOT ME ...ANSWER THAT !! WHY DO YOU TAKE EVERYONE BUT ME.... IM NOTHING ... YOU HEAR ME IM NOTHING" he bellowed but then, as quickly as it had appeared, the rage was gone. He crumpled to the floor with a strangled cry. He really was nothing. And he'd failed ianto.. and John... and his dad... he'd failed everyone who mattered to him. He shuddered at the thought of losing grey or his mother ... or both. He hated it... couldn't anyone see... couldn't anyone hear... couldn't anyone save him?...


	26. Ghosts?

The ghost of ianto jones was everywhere. Jack thought he saw him... but when he spun back around... there was no one there. One time he couldn't have sworn he heard ianto call his name.. but when he turned... all he saw was a moody teenager, red cap pulled far over his face. 

Jack felt like he was being watched. Constantly. He knew there was no one there. He was completely detached kody the koala went everywhere with him. The last bit of Ianto jones he had. It had been two months since that fateful call. He spoke to no one not even his own mother. He floated through life like a ghost ... and he was a ghost. He was the shell of who had once been jack harkness. The pain was too much. He couldn't believe mr jones hadn't been arrested. There had been no talk of the incident what so ever. Jack was angry. 

He sauntered through the graveyard throwing a glare towards the lurking teenager. He could've sworn he saw this teenager everywhere. What did it matter. He only cared because the teenagers stance reminded him of ianto. So prim and proper and... something was wrong. Jack didn't know what but it was something. He ran up and down the graves not at all sure what he was looking for. The names filled his mind. He reached the end of the graves, panting. What was he looking for? Then it hit him. He was in the only graveyard within hours of where they all lived. So why weren't there any new graves?... where was Ianto's grave?...

He rushed to the crematorium. Maybe they'd cremated him. This place was larger. But he didn't give up he rushed around reading all the names even double checking when... oh ... ianto jones....

He stared sadly until... no this wasn't his ianto.... this one had died two years ago. Where was ianto jones buried?!

A teenager watched from the shadows of the crematorium, a smile playing on his lips. Jack was smart. He'd figure it out. He tilted his red cap upwards... he hated caps... but they were the only way he was allowed to leave the house...


	27. The teenager

The teenager hated this. He could no longer live. He was officially a ghost. He didn't talk, he didn't lift his head. He just observed life from the sidelines. People thought he was the local stoner... of course they did. His behaviour was considered odd, but he couldn't stop it. No seriously he couldn't. 

A month later he exited the coffee shop, his latte in hand. "Thanks" he muttered to whoever held the door open for him. He didn't know who, he was too busy staring at the floor. Owen harper stared after him, white in the face, looking like he had just heard a ghost. 

There he was again... jack harkness cradling that koala teddy. He sat on the same bench. Jack ignored him, perhaps he didn't even notice him as he muttered to the koala teddy. The teenager listened in, dewy eyed, "I'm sorry kody... I know I let him get away from us... theres not a day that goes by that I don't miss him.". The teenager took a breath... he needed to do this. "Lost someone close to you?" He asked in a broad Scottish accent, jack nodded. "So I have I..." the teenager admitted his accent wavering with emotion. "I wish I could say it gets better but it doesn't it just gets easier..." he added wisely as he tossed his cup into the bin and sauntered away. Jack looked after the boy tearily... there really was something familiar about that walk...

The teenager rubbed his throat pulling a grimacing face beneath his cap, how could an accent strain his voice so much? Didn't actors do this shit all the time?

More importantly, had jack given up? 

He rushed through town, suddenly not wanting to be there. He needed to get away and he knew exactly where to go. This was risky... really risky but he needed some time alone. He stopped suddenly, spitting a mother and her child... he knew that child... grey harkness. The teenager smiled as grey waved his toy around. He must be seven now. He really was beginning to look like his brother. The teenager locked eyes with grey accidentally. The boy stopped dead, eyes widening as he turned to his mother pulling on her sleeves but when they turned back. The teenager was gone. He was getting good at disappearing. Just like a real ghost. 

He weaved through the forest, sighing as he came to the clearing. He lay beneath the sun as it cracked through the leaves. After a few minutes he stood up. He felt restless... he didn't know why. He just wanted... he glanced around checking he was alone before he removed his cap. Ianto jones sat in the sun and began to cry. Lying to jack hurt... but how could he get his former captain to figure it all out.


	28. I missed you and I love you

Maybe jack didn't need to figure it out after all.....

"MOM .... MOM PLEASE LET GO OF ME" grey struggled trying to run off. "It was him I know it was Mom let me find him". Jack approached his mother and struggling younger brother "what's happening?" He questioned. Truth be told his mother was surprised,  
that might have been the first time jack had spoken to them in months since ianto... "grey don't" she warned, but it was too late "I SAW IANTO" he blurted. A strange emotion overcame jack, contorting his features. It was a mix of pain and hopefulness but somewhere underneath, jack was just tired. It scared his mother as she realised just how exhausted her son was. "No grey..." he muttered his heart hurting to say the words "accept it... Ianto's gone... has been for months... I can't even visit his grave I bet it's somewhere far away..." jack turned away from his younger brother. "We should go home" jack's mum suggested, but jack shook his head "no... I need to" he sniffed and the horrible truth rushed over mrs harkness jack was trying to hide his tears ... from his own mother. "I need to show grey something... come on soldier" he held out a hand to grey and the seven year old took it. 

They walked for what felt like hours before they came to the forest. "See grey in here is a clearing if you really did see Ianto...Mmmm and he rushed off like you said he did... he would be in here" it hurt to do this but he knew he needed to show grey that ianto wasn't coming back. 

He lead his brother to the clearing, "see he's not her..." jack trailed off as he saw someone sleeping peacefully in the sun. It was the teenager he'd been seeing ... but he'd removed his cap and .. "ianto..." he breathed dropping grey's hand like it was white hot. It couldn't be?? Could it ?? But it was. Ianto shifted in the sun as he woke up, yawning adorably. Oh how jack had missed that. They watched in silence as the welsh boy stretched and stood up. He turned towards them and... "jack?" A lump rose in Ianto's throat as his breath caught. Ianto didn't know what to do, but jack did. He rushed at him pulling him into a crushing kiss. It didn't last long but ianto didn't mind, he soon responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around jack "I love you" jack murmured into the welsh boys mouth as they pulled away slowly. Ianto's head fell into jack's shoulder and he began to shake. It didn't take jack long to realise ianto was crying. "Hey ... hey shhh baby it's okay I got you" he soothed pulling ianto closer. Grey shifted uncomfortably beside them "why isn't ianto happy ... did he not want to see you" ianto laughed slightly into jack's shoulder and moved away bending down to grey's height "I'm very very happy... now, you gonna hug me or what" ianto joked holding out his arms. Grey considered for a moment before wrapping his tiny arms around ianto. "Let's go back to mine?" Jack suggested ianto nodded hesitantly, picking grey up as he sleepily clung to him. "If it's no trouble." Jack grinned at him "Ianto you're my boyfriend of course it's no trouble." He paused "by the way.... never use that scottish accent ever again". Ianto laughed "what? This one" he smiled mimicking the accent he had used previously. Jack frowned "who did you lose then... was it a family member or...." he asked tactfully remembering Ianto's earlier words. Ianto shifted grey on his hip "I Uh... this is awkward... I was talking about you... I missed you so much" he muttered. Jack blushed. "Are you blushing harkness" ianto teased. "You wish jones". They laughed as they pushed jack's house door open. "What's all the giggling about" jack's mother called entering the hall "OH MY GOD IANTO!" She shrieked immediately slapping a hand over her mouth to quiet herself. Ianto placed grey back on the ground "sorry for startling you Mrs harkness..." he apologised regretfully eyeing her pale face. She smiled suddenly as colour appeared began to appear in her cheeks again. "Oh I'm so so glad you did though" she exclaimed, gliding down the hall and pulling ianto into a hug. He returned it gratefully and looked over to jack, gesturing towards the stairs. Jack nodded "uh mom I think we're going to go upstairs if we can leave grey with you ??". "Of course of course" she answered happily. 

The door closed behind them and jack sat down on his bed with a huff "so... not dead then?". Ianto smiled and sat down next to him "not the last time I looked in the mirror" he smiled. Jack turned to look at him and ianto couldn't take it any longer, he had to say something "you look tired jack" he muttered softly, reaching out a hand to stroke the Americans face. Jack leant into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed "been missing you" he murmured. Ianto shifted closer still, wrapping his arms around jack forcing the American to look into his eyes "god I've missed you" he murmured pressing a kiss to jack's lips. Despite feeling very suddenly exhausted, jack still smiled against the kiss. The kiss was soft and caring and all in all... it was loving. Ianto laid them both down on the bed, staring into jack's eyes for a while. "You know" he said softly his accent heavier than usual, "I really do love you". Jack smiled happily "I love you too ... and that voice", he added the last comment rather cheekily and Ianto smirked. "What ... this voice?" He questioned, in a low voice thickening his accent further. "How about..." he pressed their bodies close together and murmured a string of welsh into jack's ear. The American whimpered... ACTUALLY WHIMPERED!! He gasped as ianto pounced pinning jack to the bed. "I've .... missed... you .... so .... much" ianto informed jack for the thousandth time punctuating each word with a firm kiss. The American gasped as Ianto attacked his neck with his hot mouth, he liked this side of ianto. He wrapped his legs around the welshman's waist. Subconsciously binding them together for the foreseeable future.


	29. Stay with me

Ianto smiled as he tossed the damp flannel into the sink. They'd deal with that in the morning. He sauntered back into the bedroom from jack's en-suite, glancing over to the bed and smiled to himself once again. Jack was asleep already, curled up in a ball... like a woodlouse. Ianto took in the scene around him and began to gather the clothes that had been strewn across the room in their haste. He thrust them into jack's laundry hamper before crawling under the covers. "Hm?" Jack groaned sleepily as he felt the bed move "oh sorry..." ianto muttered. Jack rolled over and pulled ianto closer, ianto sighed and allowed their bare bodies to press together as they shared body heat. At this point ianto thought they must be one person, it couldn't be possible to feel so at ease laying like this.. could it? 

Jack woke the next morning with a stretch and a sleepy snuffle, which ianto found decidedly adorable. "Hey sleepy head" he teased as jack looked up at him. "Now theres a sight for sore eyes" jack muttered his voice heavy with sleep, Ianto was laying on his side propped up by his arm. The covers slipped down his body revealing a pale but toned chest peppered with a scattering of black hair, jack thought ianto was perfect. Ianto sighed and made to move. Jack grabbed his wrist "don't go" he murmured. "I have to cariad my parents are going to flip as it is and.." he trailed off a mad thought popping into his head "oh ... unless I don't go back". Jack laughed "that's what I'm saying ... lay back down love" that made ianto smile, jack had called him 'love' without even realising. "No" ianto shook his head "what if I don't go back" he repeated putting an emphasis on his words. Jack's eyes widened "like... run away?". Ianto shrugged "I'm eighteen it's not exactly running away.... but" he groaned "that's what it feels like I have no money and my dad..." he trailed off. Jack pulled him down "you're running away from your dad... I get you", ianto nodded into jack's shoulder. "You can stay here" jack informed him, ianto smiled "thank you" he whispered. 

Meanwhile his dad paced the house angrily "I'm telling you he's run away. He could be anywhere by now he could be in London for all we know ... and good riddance too". Ianto's mum bit her lip worriedly "he's got no money oh where could he have gone.", her husband gave her a look she knew all too well "How could you even think that" she said disbelievingly. "Well he's stolen things before!" Mr jones exclaimed. "Now shut up about him as far as I'm concerned we have one child... her name is Rhiannon". Mrs Jones cowered from her towering husband, not daring to utter another word. She nodded. She was afraid of him and of what he could do. 

Back at jack's house it was a much nicer Monday morning. Jack wasn't going into school today, so he and ianto had fallen back to sleep. Well ... that's what they had intended to do. Jack mostly just watched ianto sleep. He looked beautiful when he was asleep... and in general really. The golden light cracked through the curtains illuminating Ianto's face making him look like an angel. Which he nearly could have been, jack remembered with a sad smile. But ianto was here alive and breathing now... that's all that mattered. 

Ianto woke several hours later. He blinked up at jack, "hi..." he muttered huskily. Okay , jack decided, that voice was hot. "Hi" jack replied with a soft smile resisting the urge to boop Ianto's tiny, cute button nose. He soon gave into that urge and he was rewarded with a smile and a giggle. "I was thinking" jack shifted slightly "we uh.. we could go into town today... you need a few things if you're going to be staying here ... I'll pay obviously". Ianto tried to protest saying he simply couldn't spend jack's money. "Uh uh uh uh" jack shushed him "it wasn't a request it was an order so shut that pretty talented mouth of yours and hop and skip out of bed into the shower ... I'll join you in a minute". Ianto washed quickly in the shower, knowing jack not a lot of washing would get done otherwise.

Before they knew it they were in town, Ianto's dressed in a pair of jack's jeans and jack's t-shirt. He also smelt like jack from using his shower products ... it was most distracting. They picked out a few outfits for ianto when jack suddenly pulled out a red short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans not unlike an outfit ianto already owned back at home. "What's that for" ianto giggled putting them in the basket anyway because he liked them "party outfit" jack explained "gwens having another one of her parties and you are coming with me you missed the last one but ... what better way to let everyone know you're alive than at a party on my arm" jack spoke grandly making ianto laugh. Ianto's mirth suddenly turned to worry "tosh and Lisa...." he muttered they hadn't been talking to him... before but surely ... they had been sad. "Owen invited them to the party but ... they declined they're still so sad about you ... wanna give them a call." Jack asked and ianto nodded before he let the words sink in "Wait OWEN invited them?" He exclaimed. Jack laughed "we were surprised too ... we think Owens got a crush on tosh but he won't say anything.... come on We've got to get you a toothbrush and stuff". They paid for the clothes and made their way to the next shop. Ianto wanted to laugh... this was all so normal, he could hardly believe jack had thought he was dead just the other day.


	30. The party

"Wow... I can't wait to get that off of you tonight", jack smirked from the doorway as ianto faffed with his outfit in the mirror. "I look decidedly evil" ianto pouted at the mirror. He did look slightly evil with all the red and black but not a bad evil, just more bad BOY evil. Like a sexy devil, jack thought. It was Friday, the day of the party and they still had an hour before they had to be there but ianto was jittery. Tosh and Lisa still didn't know he was alive. He had meant to call them but he chickened out at the last minute and got jack to convince them to come to the party. Would they think he was a ghost? Some sort of optical illusion? He felt jack's arms snake round his waist "calm down... it's going to be okay". Ianto glanced at them both in the mirror, jack was wearing a similar outfit to him except the short sleeved shirt jack was wearing was a deep blue, not red. "We look like a real couple" jack murmured in his ear, referring to the way their bodies fit together perfectly. Ianto nodded, smiling tilting his head to capture jack's lips with his own. "I love you" he murmured when they pulled away.  
"I love you too ianto".

Before they knew it, they were on their way to the party. Ianto was terrified. Jack laced their fingers together as they approached gwen's house, "ready?" He clarified before knocking on the door. Ianto nodded with a nervous smile. It was a warm evening and birds chirped around them in the soft, dimming light. The handle turned and Gwen stood, stunned in her doorway. "Yan... Sorry ...um ianto?" She stuttered paling slightly. Ianto offered her a smile "hi..." he greeted softly. "Do you ... want me to announce you ... make it easier" she suggested tentatively still not quite believing it. He nodded following her into the large house and across the hall. "Everyone ... we have a Uhmm ... special guest .....please don't freak out." Gwen announced into the large room, ianto and jack hot on her tail. A simultaneous gasp ran throughout a room of suddenly pale faces. Immediately ianto recognised tosh and Lisa among them. Tosh let out a slight shriek before silencing herself. 

Lisa made her way towards ianto silently reaching out a hand. Her hand landed on his chest and she smiled as if she was checking he was truly real. He felt himself being pulled into a crushing hug. "Lisa" he muttered "I'm really sorry about the date and the". "Shhhh" Lisa silences him "it's okay, you're alive. That's all that matters.". He smiles weakly as tosh approached him pulling him into a more gentle but equally as loving hug. Owen, Ianto's bully of four years, slouched against the wall. Ianto wandered over to him, feeling brave as he left jack to chat. "Hey... you okay?" He asked, Owen looked distinctly rattled. "Y-yeah I just ... it was you those months ago I heard your voice and I thought your ghost was haunting me or something ... for being so horrible". Ianto huffed a laugh "Nope... very much alive and yes I do believe it was me if you heard my voice". Owen nodded taking a breath "hey... you're friends with toshiko right?". "Uh yeah why? Want me to find out if she's single" he joked. "No" Owen scoffed but the way he glanced sideways at ianto said otherwise. Ianto laughed as he made his way back to jack. 

Jack handed him a cup. He wasn't sure what the drink was exactly, just... alcoholic. He sipped it grimacing slightly when the liquid burnt his throat. By time jack had handed him him his fourth drink he had a realisation "are you tryna get me drunk" he slurred slightly poking jack in the chest. Jack put a hand to his mouth in mock outrage "how could you think that of me" he giggled, slightly intoxicated though less so than ianto. 

By the time a game of spin the bottle truth or dare edition was suggested, ianto was actually enjoying the party. Though it may have been due to the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed, he actually agreed to the stupid game. Gwen, being the hostess of the party, spun the bottle first. It landed on jack. "You know the rules jack ... truth or dare" someone shouted. "Hmmm truth" he smirked. "Ugh you're no fun" ianto slurred with a feeble push on jack's shoulder, everyone laughed. "Alright then jack.." Gwen began "how fast did ianto end up in your bed?" It was no secret that jack slept with pretty much anyone and everyone on at least the second date. Ianto, who had been taking a drink at the time, spluttered and jack smirked. "Well.... considering I only asked him out on a date after we fucked" the former captain slurred slightly as ianto flushed the same shade as his shirt. A laugh rippled out through the group, who would have thought the quiet ianto jones would be the type to sleep around. Jack leant forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Owen. "Truth or dare Owen" the group chorused. "Dare" Owen smirked slightly. Jack thought for a moment "you have to snog the next person the bottle lands on for at least 30 seconds". Owen leant back sprawling his arms on the sofa he was leaning against "alright bet". He removed one arm to spin the bottle and this time everyone watched in anticipation, wondering who Owen would have to snog. The bottle slowed to a halt pointing directly and unmistakably at ianto. Ianto rolled his eyes and the group cheered Owen on while jack stared a little jealously, regretting his dare. Owen smirked wrinkling his nose only slightly as he leant forward and pulled ianto in. It wasn't a particularly pleasant snog, they were both a little too drunk and their mouths tasted like half a bar but they found themselves playing it up to the cheers of the group and the person they wanted to impress. For example ianto flickered his eyes open noticing jack staring intently, he wrapped his arm round the back of the Owens head and deepened the kiss smirking when he flicked his eyes back to jack watching the American rearrange himself slightly. Owen on the other hand, played it up for tosh as he occasionally made eye contact with her smiling when her cheeks coloured slightly. They pulled apart and the game went on. By the end of it ianto thinks he must have kissed everyone at the party. They played other games but to be honest they all seemed similar to Ianto. They all involved making out and drinking large amount of alcohol.

After the games the party seemed to die out. Ianto stood outside in the cool, clear night a joint between his two fingers. He couldn't remember who gave it to him... he decided he didn't care. He felt familiar strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him close "do you have any idea what you did to me, kissing all those people" jack growled in his ear sending shivers down his spine. Jack's body pressed into him and ianto smirked slightly "I have a few ideas". Jack leant round and took a pull of Ianto's joint before ianto ground it under his heel, putting it out. "Let's go home" jack murmured.

Somehow they managed to stumble back to jack's house. They fell drunkenly through the door. They crept, or rather loudly bumped, their way up the stairs and past grey's room. The small figure appeared in his doorway, being woken by the sounds "why are you acting all funny" he questioned innocently and sleepily. Ianto giggled as jack shushed his brother. "Go to bed" ianto laughed to the small boy. He was too drunk to care that jack had already pressed his lips to his neck the minute grey turned his back. 

They fell through the door of jack's bedroom and leapt at each other. Jack tasted of whisky and fire, whereas ianto tasted of sweet spice. The room filled with gasps and giggles as the two men did what they did best. Worship each other... albeit a bit drunkenly.


	31. Films and family

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Grey yelled bounding onto the bed like an over excited puppy. Ianto groaned and nuzzled closer to jack "noooo". His head was killing him... how much had he had last night? "Come ON" grey exclaimed "mom said if you get up in time we can all go and see a film.... why's the room still so dark?". Ianto stared blearily out the top of the covers, thankful that drunk him had the sense to get changed into comfortable clothes and not just strip. He swung his legs over the side of the bed ignoring the way the world lurched. "Cause we were sleeping" he said roughly, glancing to the still sleeping jack. Grey peered at him "why do you sound all funny.... are you sick?". Ianto smiled and shook his head "no, now come on ... out! leave us to get ready". Grey did as he was told but not before wrinkling his nose and commenting "it smells funny in here". "Charming" Ianto muttered as he closed the door behind grey. He closed his eyes for a second leaning his forehead against the cool room before making his way over to jack. "Hey... jack ... time to get up" he whispered softly careful not to startle the American. Jack snuffled slightly as he woke up glancing into the dimly lit room at ianto. "Hi" he said gruffly. His voice sent a shiver down Ianto's spine (though it shouldn't have, he reminded himself). Ianto leant down and kissed jack softly on the forehead "come on lovely, up you get. I don't know how you managed to sleep through your little brother bouncing on the bed" he chuckled as he watched jack sit up. Jack ran a hand through his disheveled hair "I've had year of practice ... ignoring him is something I can do even in my sleep" he smirked. Ianto opened the curtains blinking rapidly in the light. He cracked open a window to air the room, grey was right, it did smell a little like stale alcohol in there. Jack huddled down in the bed again hiding from the light. Ianto smiled, he knew exactly how to get jack out of there "well I'll be in the shower" he informed the american, loudly and clearly "so .... joining me?" He suggested. Jack practically fell out of the bed, groaning when he bumped his head. Ianto laughed and made his way into the en suite, he knew that would work. 

They showered quickly. Well... they washed quickly, they were actually in the shower for a good hour and a half. That's how they found themselves sitting at the kitchen table, hair damp, cradling coffee. Jack managed to dig out some paracetamol for their headaches. Jack couldn't help but watch as ianto took the two pills with a glass of water, a lump rising in his throat. Ianto glanced at him "what?". Jack shook his head and knocked back his pills "nothing" he muttered. He hadn't realised that just seeing ianto take paracetamol would effect him after everything that happened. Ianto seemed to catch on rather quickly, "I'm not going to do anything stupid again jack ... I promise" he said over the table as he pushed the water away and exchanged it for his coffee. Jack nodded with a weak smile. 

"Hello boys" Mrs harkness greeted as she entered the kitchen. "I made you a coffee" ianto smiled back at her as he gestured to the, thankfully, still hot coffee on the table. She thanked him and took a sip "my goodness this is heavenly" she exclaimed "I think we'll keep you?". Grey appeared suddenly in the doorway "moooommmm when are we going to the cinema". Mrs harkness looked toward the kitchen clock "in about an hour" she informed him, he nodded happily and bounded off. 

The film they had ended up viewing was the lion king. A movie which was, perhaps, for little kids but ianto secretly still loved. They all mooched around the shops for a while, Ianto and jack breaking away from Mrs harkness and grey for some quality couple time. 

They shopped for a while before ianto fully reflected on the situation. He realised, he finally felt like he belonged ... to a family. Tears filled his eyes for a second but he blinked them away hoping jack hadn't noticed them. No such luck, "ianto ... ianto what's wrong ... was it something i said". He shook his head smiling as a small tear escaped his eye "I just ... it's stupid but I never felt like part of a family before... we never did stuff like this" he admitted feeling jack's strong arms wrap around him. "It's okay... you're a part of this family now" jack muttered into Ianto's hair and maybe it was true... maybe it was okay. 

...

"Ianto... is that you?" Came an all too familiar voice.


	32. Pull me closer and make it okay

Jack watched, pulling ianto closer protectively as a woman approached. "Rhiannon?" Ianto mumbled peering out from jack's arms. "Oh ianto thank god..." the woman, Rhiannon apparently, exclaimed. "I heard horrible things ... a student who took their own life at your school and I know you haven't been happy and I was so scared it was you and when I stopped hearing from mam dad and you I really feared the worst ... I couldn't get off uni for months and I only just managed to get here" she babbled at top speed. "Rhi..." ianto said hoarsely "it was me... I did try but ... it didn't work ... dad was so angry because of..." he gestured to jack "he wanted to kill me... he really did so mam decided to pretend I HAD died she said it was protecting me but... it didn't feel like I'm ... im living with jack currently so ... don't... Don't tell them you saw me yeah?" He attempted food explain in one go. Tho nodded slowly "you... ran away" she understood, in a way she was always loved by the family but even she feared their dads temper "I don't get it ... why would they want to keep you away from new friends". Ianto sighed he knew this would be difficult. "Jack ... this is my sister Rhiannon... rhi this is jack my" he paused for a second waiting for a confirming nod from jack "my boyfriend" he finished finally. Rhiannon gaped "Nooooo" she exclaimed "I mean.. you're not are you... I mean you've got good taste I'll give you that but Jesus ianto!". Ianto blushed, "we have to go though" he informed her "I'll Uh I'll see you around okay ... don't let into mam and dad you know anything just ... just like ... please.. just let them tell you their side k?". They dragged themselves out the shop and round the corner "god" ianto huffed moving a shaky hand to cover his eyes. Jack noticed the shaking immediately. "Hey... you okay?" He asked, concerned. Ianto nodded. "You wanna go back? We can take the bus?". Ianto nodded again. Jack fired off a text to his mum telling her where they would be before they made their way to a bus stop.

They laid on jack's bed just enjoying each other's company. Ianto's head rested in jack's lap as he looked up at the american. "Do you want to go back to school ianto?" jack questioned. Ianto shrugged "I should get a job I mean I don't have qualifications but I'm sure there's a coffee shop somewhere or.." he bumbled before jack pressed a finger to his lips. "That's settled then ... don't start ranting about money and where you're gonna live ... you go back to school and live here with us". Ianto sat up "no jack I couldn't I.." this time jack cut him off with a soft loving kiss. 

They didn't know when they had drifted off to sleep, but they had. Jack didn't usually dream but when he did it usually wasn't good dreams. Today though... it was odd. The dream was bad .. nothing unusual there but.. it was like a montage. A montage of all the people he had lost. In his mind he watched as his dads health deteriorated before his very eyes, he watched as John crumpled to the floor but finally there he was, ianto. First ianto fell the the floor a bottle of pills sliding from his hand, then he was back smiling and reaching out a hand but when jack reached out... ianto pulled his hand away. "You're the stupid reason" dream ianto told him "you're the reason I tried to kill myself ... why are you keeping me here ? I don't want to be here ... I hate you jack harkness what made you think I could ever love you". Jack woke with a gasp, sweating. "Jack ... jack what's wrong ?" Came Ianto's voice. Real ianto. He pulled jack close wrapping his arms around him. "Shhh cariad I've got you ... you're safe ... everything's okay love" he soothes running his hand over jack's back. "Do you still want me?" Jack questioned in a small voice "you don't... you don't... hate me do you?". Ianto smiled softly. "No sweetheart ... of course I don't hate you. I love you so so so so much okay I always will ... never forget that".

They heard the front door slam. Well... there went the moment. Oh well, life's not perfect. Jack's mum called then down... dinner. Fish and chips by the smell of it. Okay ... jack and ianto could do that. They could do anything together. Especially food... because... obviously. The point is when they were together everything was okay. 

"OH SHIT"

"IANTO! OW!!! YOU KNOCKED ME OFF THE BED"

"IM HUNGRY"

Well... almost everything.


	33. Land of dreams

It was half term. Ianto had only been back at school for three weeks and already he was at the top of most of his classes. But now they had a week off and had been planning a trip for grey while jack's mother was away on a business trip. 

"It'll be nice to go back to America ... even if it is just Disney world" jack admitted leaning against ianto as the Welshman printed off the flight tickets. "You can take jack harkness out of America but you can't take America out of jack harkness" ianto announced, making jack laugh. "Do you have to print them out I've got them on my phone... who prints out flight tickets anyway" jack whined. "Always good to have a back up" ianto explained chuckling slightly "look at us... it's almost as if we're married, taking our kid on holiday". Jack hummed thoughtfully and leant against ianto "maybe one day ... hopefully...". Ianto snapped his neck towards jack "Wait... really? You mean that ...? You want to marry me someday?" He asked not daring to believe it. Jack nodded "and maybe a kid... one day". Ianto sighed happily and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as the last ticket printed. Now it was time to inform grey: they would be leaving the next morning. 

The entered the young harkness' room. "Hey grey" ianto greeted softly. "You know your mam is going away so it was gonna be boring this half term... how about we go to Disney world for the week instead. Me, you and jack". Grey looked up from where he was colouring "REALLY?" He squealed, jack and Ianto nodded smiling. Grey hugged them both excitedly before running off to tell his mum the good news.

That night, after everything was packed and ready for the next day, jack and ianto finally fell into bed. Jack felt the bed shift as ianto leant in towards him kissing his neck softly. "H-hello" jack murmured, stuttering slightly as ianto nipped at the sensitive skin between his neck and collarbone. "Hello" ianto murmured in reply his voice husky and his accent thick sending shivers down jack's spine. Ianto returned to the job in hand trailing his mouth over jack collar bone to his... was that his clavicle? What WAS a clavicle? To be honest he didn't really know anymore. He didn't really care. Let's just say the night before the trip was a good one for them both. 

The next day came too quickly, Ianto laughed as he watched jack rush around the house like a mad man. "Yanno, jack if you had got up earlier you'd be ready in time" he informed the frantic American as he made himself a coffee. Ianto has tried to wake jack up earlier, but he was having none of it so ianto had busied himself with getting grey ready. Now, surprise surprise, jack was the one rushing around with the taxi ten minutes away. "HOLD THIS" jack exclaimed thrusting a pineapple into Ianto's arms. Ianto looked down in confusion "jack why am I holding a pineapple?!" he called up the stairs. "I picked it up accidentally" jack yelled back. "Right" ianto muttered placing it on the table "as you do".

It seemed like a lifetime before they managed to board the plane. Even when they managed it, it took forever to find their seats. Grey sat by the window, jack in the middle and ianto on the isle seat. Grey whooped happily as the plane took off. A strange look overcame jack's face but it was gone in a second. "Look jack you can see the ground ... you couldn't see that when we came to Cardiff it was all cloudy then" grey exclaimed, pointing excitedly. "So you can" jack smiled, his voice shook slightly and he only glanced out the window for a split second before looking back at his seat. Ianto slipped his hand into jack "are you okay?" He muttered. Jack nodded with a small smile "yeah I Uh ... it's stupid I just don't much like planes". Ianto leant downwards and rooted through the backpack he had placed under the chair in front of him. Suddenly Ianto's hand was replaced by something small and furry. Jack opened his hand and smiled. Kody the koala smiled back at him.

Halfway through the flight jack noticed Ianto's book falling slightly. A second later the welshman's head fell onto jack's shoulder. Ianto snuggled sleepily into jack and slept for the rest of the flight. Jack had glanced over at grey sleeping peacefully in the corner of his seat before dropping his head on Ianto's and joining him in his slumber. Neither of them noticed the small smiled of the flight attendants. They didn't hear the mutters about the adorable couple in row 20. Everyone else knew about the almost nightmare that over took the young man in the middle seat and how the sleeping young man in the isle seat somehow managed to comfort his partner whilst sleeping by resting his hand on the others arm. But jack and ianto didn't know. To be fair though, what did it matter?

They finally made their way through security in America which rather scared ianto. Jack was used to the high security but the Welshman certainly wasn't. He stuck close to jack at all times and jumped slightly when he was pushed up against a burly police officer with a gun in a lift. Their hotel was Disney's art of animation resort and grey was ecstatic. Ianto, on the other hand, was exhausted as he flopped onto the bed. "Why is Florida so hot!" He groaned. "It's not that bad today ianto" jack laughed sitting on the bed. "I think you're forgetting ... IM WELSH" he exclaimed gesturing to his pale complexion. Grey appeared in the door way that separated his bed from jack and Ianto's double bed. "When are we going into Disney?" Grey asked simply. Jack looked down at the tired ianto, "tomorrow grey" he told him "it's a bit late now". Grey nodded and jack thanked the stars that grey didn't make a fuss. "Jack look" grey exclaimed "nemo is above my bed!". Jack smiled happy that his little brother was happy. 

The next day was a hotter day and jack found a pair of his shorts to be missing. A few moments later ianto appeared from the shower wearing said shorts and one of jack's T-shirt's. "Stole your clothes, hope you don't mind I wasn't feeling any of my outfits today" the Welshman explained with smile running his hand through his damp hair. Jack shook his fist playfully but he didn't mind. How could he when ianto looked just so damn good in his clothes? They were going into the park that day so grey was positively buzzing... and they hadn't even had breakfast yet. 

Breakfast was divine. They all decided on pancakes, which ianto felt bad for eating because they were in the shape of mickey mouse's face... though he'd never admit it. Grey loved that the characters all came to say hello to him whilst he ate. Soon breakfast ended and they were making their way into the park. Grey bounded slightly ahead of them but never left their sight. Jack smiled slightly as ianto took his hand glaring at an old woman who covered her granddaughters eyes. Honestly, what was so back about two men holding hands? She was acting like they were streaking through the park stark naked.

Later on in the day, they found themselves in a tree house which seemed to be set up as a watch house. There were models of rifles pointing out of the windows which could be aimed. Ianto took hold of the rifle jokingly as he showed grey the proper way to hold them. Jack watched as ianto pointed and aimed the rifle. He looked back at jack and grinned before sauntering over "what you looking at" he laughed as they watched grey attempt to shoot the rifle. "You, holding that rifle ... where did you learn to do that?" Jack replied. Ianto shrugged "i was in the marine cadets until I was like 17 my dads attempt to get me to be more manly". Jack quirked an eyebrow "marine cadets eh ... can you get anymore attractive?". Ianto shoved him "you're just thinking about the uniform" he laughed before lowering his voice "I've still got the uniform... both the uniforms" he muttered. Jack smirked "oh yeah...? you'll have to show me". With Rhiannon's help ianto had gotten the majority of his clothes back from his house but jack had no idea this included a military style uniform. Although ... he supposed that's what must be in the two suit bags which Rhiannon had been surprised when ianto requested. 

They rode ride after ride after ride. They tried most of the snacks and even stayed to watch the fireworks over the castle. Needless to say they lugged a very sleepy grey back to the hotel room, somehow managing to get him into pjs and into bed. Jack suddenly tugged ianto into the bathroom. And pushed him against the door. "I don't believe I've had a shower today" jack murmured. "Yes you have..." ianto began "oh" he realised as jack gave him a look. "Jack ..." the Welshman started as the water began to run "this is ... not responsible greys in there ... I know he's asleep but what if he wakes up if we're ummm... loud" he suggested shifting slightly. "Cover your mouth then" jack smirked pulling off Ianto's shirt. Ianto gave in and allowed himself to be tugged under the hot water. 

They emerged from the shower half an hour later before tugging on underwear and a long t-shirt each for modesty in the morning before falling into bed. Jack felt ianto curl up beside him. He looked down and noticed that not only was Ianto sleeping soundly but also that he was cuddling a very special kody the koala. He smiled as The Welshman held kody close to his face snuffling slightly when the fur tickled his nose. Jack turned towards ianto and cuddled down letting sleep finally take him away to dream land. Tomorrow, he decided, they would try the pool if it was warm enough and head to the park after lunch. Yes... that would be a good day.


	34. Land of bad memories

Ianto didn't wake in time for breakfast the next morning. Grey and jack weren't there when he woke up. He panicked for a second before he remembered where he was. Checking his phone for the time, he sighed and made his way to the bathroom. As he emerged from the bathroom the harkness brothers burst through the door. Jack tossed him a muffin in a plastic wrapper which he just about caught as they waltzed across the room. "We're going to the pool ... you coming?" Jack questioned. Ianto froze... pool?. Grey ran off to get changed and jack approached ianto "hey you okay?". Ianto nodded "I just ... I'll come in the water but ... I know it's silly I don't like going out of my depth I ... I went under as a kid and I just..." he trailed off as he looked into jack's eyes. Jack crooked a finger under Ianto's chin, pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. "Don't worry" he reassured him "you don't have to do anything you don't want". Ianto nodded, smiling softly. 

The pool turned out to be great fun. Ianto still managed to follow grey out while still staying in his depth. He panicked slightly when he realised he couldn't touch the bottom but he soon felt strong arms pulling him back to the shallower end. He smiled at jack thankful that the american hadn't made it obvious. In fact, it looked and felt like a more cute coupley gesture than anything. Soon ianto retired to a sun lounger and watched the two brothers romp about in the water for a while. He liked watching jack just be a kid, not a care in the world. The american had become a little too grown up so ianto was glad to give him these moments. 

They made their way up to their room to get changed before lunch. They ate a light lunch before making their way to the park again. They expected a day rather like the day before. It was... for the majority of the day at least. 

It all went wrong when jack saw someone he recognised. Ianto immediately noticed something was wrong by the way jack slowed his steps sticking close to ianto. Jack hoped the group of boys wouldn't notice him... but no such luck. They approached him and ianto pulled Grey in quickly and protectively as jack stepped forward. "Look who it is... hello fag... is that your new pretty boy over there? With your brother? Not really an improvement on John is he?" The boys hissed maliciously. Jack's face was blank, unreadable. "What's wrong jack ... cat got your tongue ... what about you hand over your new conquest let us have a good look at him. Ianto thrust grey to jack as he was pulled towards the group of boys. "Hmmm definitely not an improvement... has jack told you EVERYTHING about his past... no thought not... what's wrong? Can't speak? Stupid as well as ugly?". Ianto strained a sarcastic smile "I don't talk to ignorant assholes like you" he spat struggling against their hold as jack covered greys ears distracting him with a bag of skittles while looking towards ianto worriedly. "Oooo he's English" they mocked. Ianto struggled again "I'm welsh actually" he corrected kicking one of them hard in the shin. The boy stumbled back in pain and surprise at the feisty Welshman, "Jesus" he muttered. "My names ianto but close enough" the Welshman told them through gritted teeth before he pulled away from them. Ianto smiled slightly ... the tables had turned now. He grabbed the largest of the three by the shirt, Ianto was definitely much stronger than he looked. "We're on holiday... if you do so much as look at my boyfriend... I'll do a hell of a lot more than kick his shin." He warned before letting him go. 

He felt jack join his side "you really do just keep getting more and more attractive don't you" he flirted leaning his head on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto laughed and brushed him off "who were those- JACK where's grey" he panicked suddenly. The young harkness was nowhere to be seen. They rushed off in all directions asking and asking if anyone had seen the small boy. "He must have rushed off cause of all the ... scariness" jack panted his eyes filled with worry, how could he have lost his baby brother. Ianto held jack's shoulders "listen jack none of it is your fault" he gasped. Jack assumed ianto was out of breath from running around for grey but... there was something painful about that gasp. "Are you okay ... you sound like you're in pain" jack questioned. Ianto smiled "just a stitch" he assured him "let's find grey... it's getting late he needs some pizza and bed". Ianto tied his black jacket tightly around his waist. jack thought this odd, it was getting pretty chilly and why had ianto tied it THAT tightly? Oh well he couldn't worry about that now ... they needed to find grey. 

They found the small boy eventually crouched behind a large potted plant, crying. "Hey grey" ianto said softly, bending down and grimacing at the pain in his side. "It's late ... how about we get some pizza ... don't worry it's all over". Grey nodded and allowed himself to be lifted off the floor by jack. They ate pizza.... well... jack and grey did, ianto claimed he wasn't hungry. They trailed back to the hotel and got grey ready for bed. Ianto helped him to brush his teeth and even read him a bedtime story. Jack still thought it odd that ianto didn't untie his jacket. 

Jack entered the bathroom five minutes later to find Ianto's leaning heavily on the sink clutching his side. "Ianto...are you okay?" Jack asked, panicked. Ianto smiled grimly before a look of pain over cake his features. "Ianto whats!.... wrong...." jack trailed off as his eyes wandered to where the jacket had been untied now lying on the floor. It was then jack realised that, though the black material, may not show it well the jacket actually had rather a lot of blood on it. His eyes fell back on Ianto's hand which, to his horror, was covered in blood. "Ianto!" He called as Ianto's careered sideways. He rushed to catch his boyfriend as he lowered him to the floor. "Ooookayyy" he muttered "shall I ... call an ambulance?" He suggested, Ianto shook his head wildly "no! We don't have the money no free healthcare ... just need the ... first aid kit ...they had a knife but it's not deep you can do it jack". Jack froze "THEY as in the guys ... they did this to you ianto that was two hours ago! why didn't you say something?" Jack exclaimed. Ianto gasped in pain "didn't wanna... worry... you". 

Jack retrieved the first aid kit and dropped to his knees again by Ianto's side. Your Ianto's looked up at him his half closed glassy eyes. "Ianto..." jack warned, ianto didn't seem to hear him. "IANTO Don't close you're eyes come on stay awake for me ianto" he paused "ianto ... please??..."


	35. The healing process

Jack cleaned the wound and heaved a small sigh of relief. It wasn't as bad as it first looked. By the looks of things it wouldn't even need stitches. Granted it had been bleeding for a long time but jack was sure ianto would be okay. He patched his boyfriend up as best he could concentrating on the job in hand when he heard it. "Jack" Ianto's voice was weak but unmistakable. "Ianto!" Jack smiled happily. He finished off the job and lifted ianto into his arms. He carried the weak Welshman to the bed and proceeded to help him change his clothes. Ianto was able to sit up, making the process so much easier. Jack tossed the clothes with blood on them into a bin bag, they would have to get rid of them somehow. 

The next morning jack decided to leave Ianto sleeping. "Ianto's not feeling well today because of the Uhm sun so it's just me and you today" jack informed his brother. Jack glanced at ianto before the left the room, the steady rise and fall of his chest reassuring the american. 

Ianto woke to the sound of a door shutting. Oh no they don't, he will not be the one to ruin the holiday. He hauled himself out of bed, groaning slightly at the pain. Still, it wasn't as bad as yesterday so... he'd soldier through. He settles on a stripe wash as there was no way in hell a shower would be possible with his bandages. He threw on a pair of shorts and one of jack's t-shirts before making his way down to breakfast. It didn't take long to find the two brothers in the dining hall. 

"Ianto... you should be resting" jack hissed as ianto sat down beside him. "I'm fine jack" ianto hissed back, stealing a bite of jack's toast. Grey peered at him anxiously "are you feeling better?". The welshman's eyes widened "what did you tell him?" He muttered to jack. "Told him you were sick". Ianto quirked an eyebrow but he nodded anyway. "Yes grey" he smiled turning to the young american "I'm feeling a lot better... what do you want to do today". Grey thought for a second "I want to meet more characters" he decided, taking a bite of his pancakes. "Good choice" ianto approved stealing the rest of jack's toast and taking a swig of jack's coffee. "Oi" jack protested but he didn't really mind.

Despite ianto saying he was fine, he was still glad for jack's care. He was grateful when jack pulled an arm around him holding his injured side close against his body to shield it from the crowd. They took pictures of grey with many of the characters. And jack even insisted on taking a few of ianto with maleficent. "Why did you make me do that" ianto whined. Jack ruffled the welshman's hair "awww don't worry duckling you looked cute". Ianto shied away adorably, "duckling?" He muttered colouring slightly. Jack quirked an eyebrow "you don't like it?" He questioned. "No no it's uh"  
Ianto cleared his throat "it's fine". Jack smirked as they joined a line for another ride. Ianto leant against him he was tired and lethargic so jack was all he really wanted for the moment. Jack was happy to deliver, he removed his own cap and put it on Ianto's head to prevent his boyfriend from getting sunstroke. Ianto pouted "don't like caps" he informed jack keeping the hat on despite his complaining. 

Ianto's hand had been drifting to his pocket all day. Jack had ignored it at first but now his curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Ianto what have you got in that pocket?". Ianto just shrugged, "nothin" he said a little too quickly. Jack moved quickly forcing his hand into the pocket and pulling out a small furry friend. "You bought kody with you?" He asked,  
smiling at his blushing boyfriend. Ianto snatched the koala back and held it tightly in his hand for the rest of the day. 

They returned to the hotel earlier than usual and ianto collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, falling asleep almost immediately. Jack took grey down to the pool for a swim before dinner. Ianto held the koala close to his face as he slept. The two brothers appeared back in the hotel room ten minutes before the start of dinner, ianto was still asleep. "Yan?" Jack said softly "ianto love? Are you coming to dinner?" He shook his boyfriend, gently as to not hurt him. Ianto woke up... sort of. He was half asleep and half awake, managing to give a small shake of his head before curling back up with kody and falling back to sleep. Jack smiled pulling a blanket around ianto and pressing a small kiss to his lovers forehead. 

When they returned from dinner ianto was awake. The Welshman was sitting up and seemed to be engrossed in a book. Jack smiled placing a bread roll a packet of crisps and a small muffin on the bed next to ianto. To jack's surprise ianto set down his book, reaching for the bread roll and opened up the bread roll. He then proceeded to add a generous amount of the crisps into the bread roll. "What're you doing?" jack asked curiously. Ianto looked at him wide eyed, "you've never had a crisp sandwich?" He asked in mock outrage laughing slightly "it's just good okay don't judge me". Jack muttered something, "what was that?" Ianto questioned. "I said it's chips not crisps" jack argued, louder this time. Ianto laughed "ah yes poor little clueless american" he teased with a kiss to jack's nose. Jack crinkled his nose slightly at the gesture, cuddling into ianto. Grey was watching a YouTube video at that moment so they didn't need to worry about him. "I'm always right" jack murmured quietly against Ianto's chest. "Sureee" is to muttered sarcastically, returning to his book. Ianto let out a soft, contented sigh. The healing process was going to be a lot easier with jack by his side.


	36. Remember me

The holiday went quickly and before the pair knew it they were back at school. Everyone knew the two boys were an item and loved each other very much, but that didn't stop girls and boys alike making a move on jack. Ianto wasn't worried, although jack flirted, he knew he wouldn't cheat on him. Until one fateful day. None of torchwood had seen jack that lunch time. Yes... ianto, tosh and even Lisa were officially part of torchwood. Owen was still rather biting to ianto but the Welshman had learnt how to speak up for himself so now it was mainly just playful banter. Ianto wanted to find his boyfriend: he was worried, what if jack was upset? 

He heard movement behind the equipment shed. Couldn't hurt to check. Except it could. He poked his head around the corner and ... there he was. His boyfriend. Jack harkness, lips firmly attached to ... who even was that? Some boy ianto didn't even know. Jack eyes widened as he stared into the startled tear filled blue eyes of his lover. Ianto bit his quivering lip before turning on his heel and fleeing. He thought he was fleeing the playground... except, he kept going. He left the school. 

He wandered the streets, heart pounding. How could jack do such a thing. 

However there was one thing ianto didnt see. 

He didn't see how the boy dragged jack round the back of the shed planting his lips firmly on the Americans. He didn't see how jack struggled and struggled against the hold of the experimental teenager. And he definitely didn't see how as soon as his back was turned jack managed to free himself shoving the boy far away. Ianto didn't hear what jack said to the boy "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!! I'm taken you know that ... who even are you ... I don't even know your name and now you've upset my boyfriend and who knows what he could do!!". He wasn't there when jack was stopped from rushing out of the school after him. And he didn't know how jack shouted at the principal that he needed to find ianto ... before he lost him again. 

Ianto was left wandering the streets. He glanced at his watch... he should be making his way home. Oh. Since when had he considered jack's house, home? He realised with a pang he had no where to go. He couldn't go back to jack's house... could he? No he couldn't. He felt alone again. He had no one. There was only one place left to go. 

He sat in the forest clearing tears pouring down his cheeks. He wasn't even angry. He knew he wasn't good enough for jack. He knew it was only a matter of time before this happened but... maybe there was a part of him who had hoped... that maybe... one day... jack really WOULD marry him. That's how he realised with a horrible pain in his heart. He wanted to grow old with jack harkness. Except, that was never gonna happen. He reached into his bag and pulled out kody the koala... he wanted to throw him. Grind him into the dirt. But he couldn't. He held on to the plush animal as he sobbed. He sobbed harder when he smelt jack on it. 

Jack rushed out of school. He needed to find ianto. He went home first. Maybe ianto would be there. He rushed over the massive house tears gathering in his eyes when he realised his house was full of ianto. But the Welshman himself was nowhere to be seen. He yelled for ianto a few times before sweeping out of the house. The forest. He needed to go there... what if he ... no he wouldn't ... not again... but. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he could see the forest from a distance. His blood went cold when a burly figure entered the trees. Jack resumed his running. Please let ianto be somewhere else... any where else... please not there. He heard the buzz of a chainsaw and a yell... ianto! As he ran he pulled out his phone dialling the only number he knew too at that moment.

Ianto sobbed. Why would jack do that why would he... footsteps. He turned his head slightly terrified. "Jack?" He called out hopefully, maybe he'd got it wrong maybe... "not jack" came a cruel sounding voice. Ianto's blood ran cold, "dad" he breathed, tears filling eyes once more but this time ... it was fear. "Hello ianto" his dad stepped out from behind a tree chainsaw in hand. Ianto could hold back the scream of fear that left him as the chainsaw revved. He backed up, suddenly tripping on a door and falling backwards. "No one can hear you Ianto... no one cares" his dad told him calmly revving the chainsaw once again. Ianto's tried to scramble back across the floor only to find himself back to back with a tree. This was it... this was the end. His shaky fingers typed   
out one text. 

Remember me ~ ianto xxxxxxxxxxx

The phone slipped from his hand as he squeezed his eyes tight, bracing himself.


	37. Saving and caring

Suddenly, as if god was answering his prayers, an angry sounding voice boomed out. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM!". Ianto looked up shaking with fear, he locked eyes with his saviour. Jack. Ianto's father stopped, "and who do you think you are... JACK" he spat spinning around to lock eyes with the american. Jack looked furious, his eyes blazed and suddenly... he looked like a man... he towered above everything. Underneath it all, though, was love... he loved ianto with all his heart. "Drop the chainsaw" he ordered making it sound like a threat. Ianto's dad stood his ground "come any closer and I'll kill you too... this is all your fault. "No" jack stated simply "you won't kill me ... now drop the chainsaw and get away from MY BOYFRIEND" he boomed the last two words, making even ianto flinch. Jack and Ianto's father argued back and forth for a good ten minutes when jack began to smirk. "I really would drop the chainsaw if I were you... it'll make thing easier for you ... you see... as you've stood here shouting at me... making your threats... you could've been running". The wind blustering around them suddenly got stronger, except it wasn't wind. A large police helicopter appeared over head, ready to follow Ianto's father if he made a run for it. Cops appeared from the trees, running at full speed. "Mr jones... you're under arrest for attempted murder" came the voice of a police officer as she strode through the trees. The chainsaw fell from Mr Jones' stunned grasp as he was dragged off, struggling slightly. Jack rushed to where ianto sat stunned on the floor, "Ianto! Are you okay? are you hurt?". Ianto shook his head before pulling jack into a searing kiss "thank you thank you" he sobbed when they broke apart falling into each other's arms. Ianto felt free... finally. Reality dawned on him, he looked into jacks eyes as hurt filled his own again "aren't I enough jack?... why didn't you save me if I'm not enough for you?". Jacks eyes teared up as his vision began to swim "ianto ... ianto I do love you... you are enough ... that guy ... he jumped on me... I didn't want him.. I don't even know who he is ... please believe me .. I love you Ianto please never leave me" he babbled, tears were streaming down both their faces now. Ianto nodded slowly "okay" he mumbled hoarsely "I believe you". 

After they had been checked over, they were allowed to go home. And it was home, for the both of them. They filled jack's mum in over a cup of coffee. Ianto might have cried but... no one mentioned it. They had a pleasant evening despite the days happening. Oh yes... they had a very good evening. 

They laid in bed panting slightly in the afterglow. "Yanno" ianto began, turning to face jack the covers slipping down his bare chest slightly "I really do wanna marry you one day jack harkness... id like to be ianto... Hmm how would we do that" he thought for a second "Ianto Harkness-Jones" he finally decided grandly. Jack chuckled slightly "i like that... that really is the only thing I'd change about you" he confessed. Ianto wrinkled his brow slightly "wait what is?" He asked scronching his nose up adorably. "Your last name" jack whispered leaning over and planting a kiss on Ianto's cute little button nose. Ianto sighed happily as he cuddled down into jack with a yawn, entering the land of dreams.

They woke the next morning to jack alarm blaring. Jack rushed to turn it off "sorry forgot to turn it off last night" he muttered sleepily as he looked into Ianto's eyes. Ianto looked beautiful even with his bed head as he stared into jack's eyes, searching for his soul. "How are you feeling?" Jack questioned, sliding his arm around Ianto's waist pulling him closer. Ianto smiled "a bit shaken... but it's better with you here" he admitted in a low voice nuzzling into jack's chest. "Wanna skip school today... have a duvet day?" He asked ianto smiling when the Welshman nodded sleepily. "Wanna go back to sleep first?" He asked chuckling slightly when Ianto's answer was to pull the duvet closer around them both. 

They woke three hours later. Jack turned the tv on and flicked through the various different catch up apps finally deciding on bbc iPlayer. "Don't even have to leave the bed today... well maybe for snacks" he said with a laugh, propping them both up with pillows. It was a great day, in Ianto's opinion. Curled up all day warm and cosy with the man he loved binge watching killing eve. Jack disappeared every now and again only to reappear with a plethora of snacks to choose from. Ianto could very much get used to this. 

They finally dragged themselves out of bed and into a large bubble bath in jack's en-suite at seven pm. Ianto laid back in the bubbles against jack as the american kissed his damp hair before lathering shampoo and conditioner into it. Jack loved caring for his boyfriend. 

When they were all clean, a process that had to be completed twice for ... reasons, they fell into bed finishing their binge. Jack left again... he didn't come back for a while so ianto padded into the hallway, the first time he had left jack's room all day. There he saw jack making his way up the stairs with a picnic dinner. How he adored his boyfriend.


	38. Forever and always

The next month or so was a blur for the two young lovers. Before they knew it, it was graduation day. Ianto had been chosen to give a speech and was rather nervous about it. "Yan, calm down. you'll be okay" jack soothed planting a kiss on the top of Ianto's head from behind. He hadn't actually heard the speech yet, for some reason ianto didn't want him to hear it... but he was sure it was great. Ianto was still back living with his mum. After his dad had been arrested, she had become a lot more confident and accepting of her son. Almost more accepting than she had been before Ianto's dad found out. But ianto had stayed at jack's the night before graduation and now they were getting ready together.

Ianto leant back against jack, his eyes fluttering closed: his eyes had filled with tears and he didn't want jack to see him cry over something so silly. But jack knew... of course he did... jack always knew. "Hey hey... what's wrong tiger?" He questioned softly. Ianto shook his head, laughing at himself slightly. "I'm... just I .... what if they all laugh at my speech" he mumbled in a small voice. Jack pulled him close from behind "oh ianto... baby, they aren't going to laugh at you". Ianto smiled softly, he would never admit it out loud but he liked when jack called him 'baby'. "Alright then Sweetheart dry those beautiful baby blue eyes of yours and get moving we need to be there in half an hour." Jack concluded wiping away the tears on the welshman's cheeks that ianto hadn't even realised he had let slip. 

They got there just in time to get seated. Ianto and jack sat together, with jack's mum next to jack and Ianto's mum next to ianto. The room fell silent when the principle made his way across the stage. The ceremony went as any other graduation ceremony would, but then... it was time for Ianto's speech. He made his way up to the stage, twiddling his thumbs slightly with anxiety. He knew jack was there and, somehow, it made him feel marginally better.

On the whole it all went rather well but then it came to the part he really was anxious about saying. The reason he hadn't wanted jack to hear his speech. "You see" he began, glancing at his cards nervously "I couldn't have got here without my ... boyfriend... jack harkness... I'm sure you all know him, good looking, a bit arrogant but we love him for it. I don't even think I'd be here, without jack....". Finally his speech was ever and he was able to rush down the steps. He sat back down in his seat, immediately being dragged into a hug by jack. "You did amazing love" he murmured.

That night they ditched the after party and did what they did best, movie night and ice cream. "No really ianto I do think your speech was impeccable I could listen to your beautiful welsh vowels all day" jack informed his boyfriend as he fed him Ben and Jerry's phish food ice cream. Ianto smiled and wrapped his tongue around the spoon, sucking the cold ice cream into his mouth. He leant against jack contentedly, watching the characters on the sci-fi show prance around with guns. "I could see you doing that ..." he mumbled through a mouth of ice cream. "Doing what?" Jack questioned frowning slightly. Ianto gestured to the screen "the boss man" he stared simply. "The immortal one who keeps going off?". Ianto laughed "yeah him... except... you're not immortal or that good looking soooo". He felt himself be shoved "Oi you take that back" jack laughed. Ianto shrugged "Sorry you're so very hansome babe" he giggled. "Hey... say that again .... babe... I like it... it's....domestic" jack mumbled as ianto cuddled into him. "Ooooo Thats you ... the cute archivist who makes coffee" jack exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the screen. "What are they sposed to be doing in this show anyway...." jack mumbled. "They save Cardiff from aliens" ianto explained simply. "They're not very good at it" the american critiqued. 

Midnight struck and jack scrambled off the sofa. "Jack wha..." ianto mumbled as jack stumbled from the room. Jack returned holding a small parcel "happy birthday ianto" he smiled "this is just one of your presents I... wanted to spoil you". Ianto took the parcel gingerly and peeled back the wrapping, he lifted the lid and inside the box was an old fashioned gold stop watch with engraving on the back "am byth a bob amser...." he read aloud "... forever and always" he said with a smile, tears prickling at his eyes. "You like it?" Jack asked anxiously. Ianto grinned "i love it... but... I'll hold you to that promise". He yawned adorably, jack smiled affectionately at you "come on little one let's get you to bed" He murmured softly. Ianto snuffled sleepily as he was pulled to his feet "m'not tired... lots of things you can do with a stopwatch" he suggested stumbling slightly as jack practically carried him up the stairs. "I'm sure there is sweetie but right now it's time for bed" he informed his adorable boyfriend. Ianto didn't protest as his new favourite stopwatch was placed onto the table as he was stripped of his clothes and tucked into his side of the bed. His side of the bed? Yes he liked that... like they were kinda married. He liked staying the night at jack's, he liked being home too don't get him wrong but there was something so nice about cuddling up with his boyfriend. He would see his mum tomorrow anyway ... or... later that day? Did it count as the next day if he hadn't slept yet? He didn't care really, he would see his mum for his birthday. He cuddled into jack feeling something soft press into his hand. He smiled at jack as he recognised it as kody the koala. He never really slept without the plushie anymore, he didn't care if it was childish.


	39. Birthday boy

Ianto woke with a stifled yawn. Kody the koala was still tucked up next to him, jack however was not. He stared sleepily around the room as if searching for his boyfriend before the door opened and the delicious aroma of bacon wafted around the room. "Hey birthday boy" jack practically sang as he placed a tray on ianto's lap. Ianto blinked down at the bacon sandwich on his plate, "you... cooked... for me" he stated blinking twice in slight confusion. "Should I not have?" Jack questioned becoming equally confused. "No no I just didn't take you for the type... to cook for his boyfriend" ianto confessed as he begun eating his food. Jack shrugged "I'm not ... not usually but... there's just something about you ianto... I'd do anything for you... to make you happy". 

"Right up!" Jack demanded once ianto had eaten his meal "we have got a busy day... you are coming down for presents from us all ...  
Mostly presents from me but hey can't a guy spoil his boyfriend, then go to your mums so you can see her for the rest of the day and spend time with her and then tonight we're having a party back here" he babbled. Ianto had looked thoughtful for a while and suddenly he burst out, "I want you to come with me... like a... family outing". Jack blinked "what?"   
"With me and mam ... it'll be fun ... I hope... like a family ... she likes you jack and I know she wants to get to know you better." Ianto confessed. Jack nodded slowly "okay, yeah why not" he agreed as ianto made his way to the shower. 

Finally they were downstairs, Jack was itching to see if ianto liked his presents. "If any of the presents make me cry in front of your mum, I swear to god I will choke you jack harkness" he hissed only half jokingly as he made coffee for himself and jack. "Maybe I'm into that... maybe you should try" jack muttered, yelping slightly with surprise when ianto whipped him playfully with a tea towel. They made their way into the living room, careful not to spill the coffee they were holding. Ianto stopped dead in the door way, staring at the scene before his eyes. Jack's mother was sat between two rather large piles of presents, grey sitting excitedly in her lap. "Are these... for me?" Ianto muttered, slightly dazed. "Well who else would they be for" mrs harkness laughed "the smaller pile is from me and grey and the bigger pile is from jack... he went slightly overboard". Ianto huffed a small laugh "y-you all did" he joked slightly, when he was a child he was lucky to get more than two presents on his birthday and now here they were presenting him with what was easily thirty presents. He sat down on the sofa and was presented with a small parcel from Grey "That ones from me" he informed ianto proudly "I picked it all by myself for you". Ianto nodded, smiling and unwrapped the present carefully. Inside was a small metal key ring of a koala clutching bamboo. "It's like kody" grey explained as ianto slipped it onto his bunch of keys, "I love it" Ianto smiled. They went through the presents rather quickly so that ianto and jack could get to Mrs Jones'. From Mrs harkness, ianto got various different books from the series he was currently reading, a replacement of his favourite red shirt which she had found one evening mysteriously screwed up in the corner of the room with over half the buttons missing and strewn over the floor, she also got him all of the James Bond DVDs and a rather expensive looking watch. From jack, however, ianto got a build a bear koala wearing a suit (which he named Kaiden), a book on queer history (because they're queer and they met in history class according to Jack), a red silk tie and a black shirt which ianto assumed was to wear together, a measuring tape (shit so jack had read his diary), he also got a small silver promise ring with the same engraving as on the stop watch (this very nearly made Ianto cry... but he didn't ... so there). Obviously that wasn't all the presents ianto got... but he would literally be there all day if he were to list them all. 

"Actually there's one last present ... it was too big and awkward to wrap so it's in the garage.. follow me" jack told him suddenly, leading  
Ianto out of the room. "Jack wha..." Ianto protested as jack covered his eyes and led him into the garage. His eyes were uncovered and he may have gasped aloud. There stood a keyboard... something he had always wanted since he was a kid. "I remember you saying you wanted a keyboard as a kid and ... are you okay?" Jack looked in concern at ianto. "Jack I .... I love you" he smiled his eyes glistening with tears, he was at a loss for words. He pulled jack into a searing kiss, half as a thank you and half because he really did just love kissing jack. 

They soon had to leave for lunch with ianto's mum. It was a very pleasant day, Ianto's mum gave him his presents which were a book of piano music (ianto assumed him mum had been speaking to jack behind his back) and a set of rather nice cuff links. The lunch was good too, it wasn't too fancy but it was like they were a family and ianto liked that. They laughed and chatted and all in all had a great time. But soon they had to leave ... they did have a party to set up and everything. 

Grey and jack's mum were staying at a hotel for the night so the boys had the house to themselves for the party. Ianto was surprised when jack told him who was attending, he had assumed people wouldn't want to have anything to do with him now they had graduated but apparently he was wrong. The whole of "torchwood" were coming including Lisa and tosh, a lot of people from school were also coming. It was going to be a great night. 

"Do I leave the tie undone or done up" ianto questioned making his way out of the bathroom. Jack looked up from his phone, "oh definitely undone with that top button undone too, you look hot like that" he commented, smirking when ianto blushed. Ianto was wearing the black shirt jack had got him with tight black jeans, the red silk tie was draped around his neck.

Soon enough people began arriving to the party. Owen with tosh on his arm and Lisa at their side, Rhys and Gwen already slightly tipsy and large amounts of students appeared on jack's doorstep. Before they knew it the party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying it. Music blared and alcohol was consumed... a lot of alcohol. They played spin the bottle and once again ianto found himself kissing half the school. He didn't really mind... plus it always got jack a little jealous and wound up which more often than not translated to the bedroom. They danced and drank the rest of the night away and soon jack felt a chin resting on his shoulder... ianto. "Hey baby you okay?" He questioned, his voice slurred. Ianto nodded "mmm" he mumbled into jack's neck. "Tired?"   
"Uh uh" ianto shook his head pulling jack towards the stairs. "Oh I see" jack chuckled as he was practically dragged to his bedroom "Ianto we aren't being very good hosts" he slurred, gasping slightly when he was pushed roughly onto his bed. "Don't care" ianto informed him as he kissed jack hotly "they can take themselves home when they like". He straddled jack and pulled impatiently at the Americans shirt. Jack felt cold metal press against his skin, "lots of things you can do with a stopwatch" ianto smirked down at him. "I can think of a few" jack murmured. "There's quite a list" ianto replied in a low voice. 

Jack smiled down at the sleeping ianto, he had definitely tired him out. They had been right of course there were many things to be done with a stopwatch. Ianto snuffled in his sleep beside him clutching kody and Kaiden the koalas. If ianto was going to take to sleeping with every plush animal he acquired there would be no room in the bed for jack... or maybe he could just buy a bigger bed ... problem solved.


	40. The last chapter

The rest of their lives was ... eventful to say the least. 

At twenty years old, they attended their first pride parade. "Jack love.... you know you're my everything.... but those rainbow suspenders clash horribly with the rest of your outfit" ianto laughed earning him a push from his boyfriend. "Excuse me mr jones... I'll have you know I am very stylish and ... oh you're right...." he admitted, trailing to the bedroom to get changed. "Right in the car you" ianto grinned as he tossed jack the car keys five minutes after jack emerged from the bedroom. The night went by in a blur, "hey! Ianto wait up!" He shouted after the Welshman. His heart swelled with love as ianto spun around, laughing, the pride flag draped around his shoulders billowing behind him like a cape. Later on that night he watched ianto sleep in the passengers seat using the same pride flag like a blanket the two koala plushies tucked beside him in the seat. 

At twenty two years old they moved into their own flat together, it was down the road from Ianto's uni and right next to where jack worked so it was perfect. "We can do what we want" ianto laughed spinning around the flat giddily before sinking onto the sofa. Jack sunk down next to him "yeah..." he sighed happily "we can". Grey came for sleepovers sometimes, they got to watch him grow up. 

At twenty four, ianto finished his degree and became a history teacher at the local secondary school. Jack listened anxiously to Ianto's side of the phone call, "yes ... uh huh... yeah? Thank you so much ..." he hung up the phone and turned grinning to jack "they want me" he told him slightly stunned. Jack pulled ianto into a crushing hug, "well done ... you're so smart!" He exclaimed kissing his boyfriend firmly on the lips. They went out for dinner that night to celebrate.

When they were 27, jack proposed. He led ianto toward the edge of the cliff as the sun set, "Jack what are you-" ianto muttered before he was cut off by a finger to his lips. "Ianto ... let me... I love you" he began as he lowered himself onto one knee and took out a ring" your my everything, I wasn't lying when I said forever and always... because it's true... I want to spend forever with you... jones ianto jones, the adorable nerd who sat beside me in history... will you marry me?". Ianto huffed a tiny surprised laugh, his baby blue eyes filling with tears "I... yes ... yes I will" he managed to choke out as jack slipped the ring onto his finger. The sun outlined their silhouettes with a golden haze as the sky turned pink and they kissed on the cliff top the wind blowing ever so slightly in victory. 

They were 29 when they finally got married. Jack was repeating after the priest as he stood in front of ianto. Ianto looked wonderful, jack thought, dressed in black red and gold. Jack himself was dressed in white and silver. "Til' de-" the priest began to say when jack cut him off, "WAIT" he said loudly. "Skip that part... death won't do us part..." he insisted confidently, watching Ianto's eyes glisten like sapphires with love and emotion in front of him. "Okayyyy" the priest answered slowly turning the page of his book, turning to ianto. Ianto repeated his part and then... finally ... it was time. "I pronounce you... man and husband... you may now kiss the groom" the priest announced. The reception was the best night of both of thier lives. Everyone marvelled at the cake. It was decorated with white, silver and gold on the outside with red roses dusted with gold at the bottom. There were six tiers, each tier was a different colour of the pride flag. Everyone was at thier wedding, even Rhiannon, her husband Johnny and their children mica and David. Grey was seventeen now he smiled on at his older brother and his new brother in law as they happily danced their first dance to the song '18' by one direction. It was cheesy, yes... but the lyrics were true. 

At 32 they began to adopt and foster abandoned lgbt teens to give them the childhood they believed all children deserved.   
Their first was a trans 15 year old named rose, she was the daughter any mother or father could have ever hoped for. Not only was rose beautiful but she was smart and much to ianto and jack's delight soon took to referring to them as her dads. After rose, they adopted and fostered for 10 years until all the children whose lives they had changed had flown the nest. 

At 40 they waved off their youngest child (Quinn, a young non binary who jack and ianto had taken in five years ago when they were fourteen). Quinn was off to university in California, they turned before they made their way through security. "Bye dad... tad... I'll miss you both ... I will call every week I promise!" They called before making their way through to the gates. Ianto buried his head into jack's shoulder, hiding his tears as they watched until Quinn and their bright blue hair were out of sight. They both cried that night, in the quiet empty house. 

When they were 50 ianto left his teaching job and they moved to Australia, setting up a koala sanctuary. They rescued baby koalas from forest fires or bad conditions where the parent koala had left or perished. They loved the koalas almost as much as they loved each other and the kids they had raised. A few of the kids they had taken in heard about the sanctuary and moved to Australia to help out as jack and ianto got older. Mica and David, now both with families of their own moved out aswell to help out. Jack and ianto loves their family. Grey was running a business out in America with his wife, he was forever grateful for jack and iantos support throughout his life and when asked about his success... he always launched into a story about his older brother and his amazing brother in law. 

When they were 65 it all went wrong. The sanctuary caught fire. They rushed around in and out of the burning building getting the staff and koala bears out of the building and to safety. They succeeded, everyone was safe. Jack glanced around the crowd ..."IANTO" he yelled, rushing back into the building. He found his husband slouched on the floor breathing shallowly. "Ianto" he breathed taking him in his arms. "Jack" ianto muttered weakly "why are you here ... go ... leave get out you'll ... die" he choked out tears filling his eyes. "I'm not leaving you here" jack protested. Ianto shook his head "you have too ... it's too late for me... I breathed too much smoke". Jack took his hand and ran small comforting circles over it "I'm not leaving you ... I made a promise...am byth a bob amser" he informed ianto. Ianto smiled with watery eyes "forever and always" he muttered back. "Until the very end" jack murmured as his eyes began to feel like lead. That's how they were found, laying, hand in hand in the only part of the sanctuary that hadn't caught fire. Some liked to believe their love had protected their bodies from the flames. 

Everyone they had ever known or impacted the lives of came to their funeral. It was the biggest funeral the church had seen. They were buried back in Cardiff in a specially made double coffin. Their hands were still clasped together even in death and everyone insisted it must stay that way. Every single one of the 18 children who they had fostered or adopted flew in from wherever in the world they were living and made a speech. Tosh and Owen, now married with three children, visited their grave every week along with Lisa and her husband, a retired police officer Andy Davidson. Gwen and Rhys were also married with one child, anwen, a bright young girl with a heart of gold. Jack and Ianto weren't buried alone, in their coffin there was also kody and Kaiden.. the two koala plushies that they had loved so much. After the death of ianto and jack, Mica and David rebuild the sanctuary with the help of all of jack and ianto's friends and their families. They ran it in the two lovers memory. They named the sanctuary torchwood, a name filled with so much love and joy. 

So you see... here we are, on the very last chapter of jack and Ianto's lives. 

Jack was right, they were together forever and always... not even death could do them part.


End file.
